Taking A Stand: A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Ravenclawsome09
Summary: Elizabeth Turner is a transfer student from America who is nervous about fitting in with her fellow students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is intrigued when she meets a handsome young man named Draco Malfoy. Yet she struggles to reconcile his cruel nature with the tenderness he shows her. Will she be able to win his heart and change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza and her parents. All other characters are adapted from the _Harry Potter_ books.**

 **Chapter One- The Village**

"I'm going for a walk," Eliza shouted as she opened the front door.

She knew no one was really paying attention. Her father had left early that morning after a quick breakfast for his first d at the Ministry. Her mother was overseeing the house elves and maid's unpacking in the living room. It had only been a few days since her family had arrived to England from America and even using magic there was still a lot to do before the party the next day. It had been arranged and planned for months to welcome her family to the country and to help her father make more connections for his new Ministry job. She knew it was best to stay out of her mother's way, since she was stressed about having everything done and perfect for the party.

Eliza knew there was a small wizarding village about one mile down the road and she didn't mind the walk because it was less time wandering around the strange new house her parents had bought. As she put in her earbuds and pressed play on the iPod one of her no-maj born friends had bought for her as a going away present. As she walked down the street she hummed the song and looked absently along the street.

Many of the houses on the street were like her new home, huge mansions on sprawling properties. Although her family had always had money, it still wasn't something she liked to advertise to her friends at school.

Down in the wizarding village she bought a book at the small bookshop _Hogwarts: A History_ trying to give herself some idea as to what to expect at her new school, which would be starting in just a few days. She had walked over to the small pub and ordered a butterbeer and some lunch when she settled down at an empty table in the corner and began reading her book.

She was half-way through her lunch when a group of teenage boys around her own age came into the pub laughing at some joke one of them had told. They walked over to a table near hers and sat down without grabbing menus, they seemed comfortable, lounging in their chairs and waiting for the barman to take their order.

As their laughing and conversation got louder she glanced over at them a few times. The group consisted of four boys. Two of them were rather large and large and looked like the stereotypical thugs that typically flocked to spoiled rich kids. One of the others was a thin and attractive black boy with high cheekbones and wore a confident smile. The last boy slim with white blond hair that fell down into his bright blue eyes. She could tell from the way that the other boys looked to him that he was the leader of their little group.

Eliza sighed and took another swig of her butterbeer before going back to her book. The boys chatted loudly for a while before their tones quieted a little. Eliza tried not to look up from her book, but she could almost feel their eyes on her. After a hushed conversation one of the chairs at her table was pulled out and the blond sat himself at her table.

"I've never seen you around here," he stated leaning back on his chair.

Eliza stifled a sigh and looked up from her book. The boy gave her a dazzling smile as he folded his hands on the table. "My family and I just moved here," she said simply giving him a polite smile.

"Oh, you must be the American's father was telling me about. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said with a grand smile as he extended his hand to her across the table.

"Elizabeth Turner," she said giving his hand a firm, but polite shake.

"What's that you're reading?" he asked glancing down at the book in her lap.

"Oh just some book I found about Hogwarts at the bookstore down the street," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't you join us? We can tell you all about Hogwarts," he said winking at her.

She opened her mouth, trying to think of some excuse when the door to the pub opened and she saw one of the maids enter and look around. She saw the look of relief on her face as she made eye contact and walked over to where she sat.

"Miss," she said timidly, blushing slightly. "I apologize for disturbing you. Your mother asked me to fetch you. She would like you to accompany her on some errands in town."

"All right,' Eliza said smiling at her. "I'll just pay my bill and be right out."

"I shall do that for you, Miss. The car is just outside." She gave her a small bow of her head and turned to settle the bill with the bar man.

"It was nice to meet you, Draco. I'll see you around I guess," she said giving him a polite smile as she gathered her things.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. You should come. I do it at the end of every simmer and my parents will be at some dinner or something all evening," he said standing as she did.

"I wish I could but I have… a family thing," she said shrugging.

Before he could respond she hurried outside and climbed into the awaiting car, tossing her things on the vacant back seat. As the car slowly pulled away from the pub she saw Draco looking out the darkened window at her car as it pulled away. She felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach as she watched him stare moodily out the window. She wondered idly if the dinner his parents were going to the following night was the same one her parents were holding.

Hours later she was standing in the dress shop being fitted into a formal black dress while her mother watched and gave orders to the young seamstress who was using her want to attach jewels to the bodice.

"How was your trip into the village?" her mother asked.

"It was fine, I found a book on Hogwarts, I just want to read up on what I'm walking into," she said shrugging slightly, looking at her mother through the mirror in front of her.

"That's nice, dear. I really hope you like it here. I know it has been difficult for you to leave your friends," she smiled sympathetically at her.

"Yeah," she said. Eliza hesitated, biting her lip and wondering if she should ask the question that was gnawing at the back of her mind since she had left the pub.

"Are you nervous about school, Honey? We have heard such good things about Hogwarts," she said stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Mom," she reassured her. "Hey mom," she began.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Does Dad know a family named, Malfoy?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"I'm not sure Sweetie, The name sounds familiar though. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Oh, just wondering. I met some kids earlier today and one of them said he had heard about us already from his parents."

"He?" her mother asked raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Mom," she said rolling her eyes.

"We can ask your father when he gets home if you like," she said.

"No it's not a big deal, I was just curious if Dad maybe knew him from work or something."

Eliza looked back at her reflection in the mirror as the seamstress put the finishing touches on the black fitted dress she would wear to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Life of the Party

The next night at the party Eliza wandered around as she always had during these events. She smiled and chatted amicably with her parents' guests. Her auburn hair was left down and curly but she had pulled it back on one side with an ornate crystal comb. Her black dress was tight fitting and encrusted with jewels bewitched to glimmer in the dim lights of the party.

The doorbell rang for what felt like the millionth time and Eliza saw that her parents were deep in conversation with an older couple so she made her way towards the door. She nodded to Evie, one of their house elves, and as she opened the door Eliza planted her most gracious smile on her face as the door opened.

"Welcome. My name is Elizabeth; I am Janet and Patrick's daughter. Please come in." She gestured into the house and the blond couple entered.

Evie was taking their coats when a blond boy hurried up the steps. The woman caught sight of him and smiled.

"Ah Draco there you are." She opened her arms and the boy stiffly embraced his mother offering her his cheek but his eyes were staring intently at Eliza. She hid the wave of shock that crashed over her with another gracious smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, she said extending her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a knowing smile. "I see you have met my parents." He gestured to the couple behind him who were exchanging slightly confused looks.

"Yes, I just did. It is wonderful to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. If you will follow me my parents are just through here."

Eliza led them into the living room where most of the guests were mingling and talking. She gestured to her mother that they had new guests to welcome and she saw her touch her father's arm gently and nod in their direction.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked politely.

The Malfoys gave their orders and Evie, who was walking quietly behind them, snapped her fingers and a tray of drinks appeared.

"Thank you, said Mrs. Malfoy graciously.

Just as they were taking their first sips her parents arrived and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucius, so glad you could make it, and this must be Narcissa," her father said extending his hand to the man and smiling at the woman.

As her parents began chatting with the Malfoys Eliza's eyes drifted over to their son. He was dressed handsomely in a fitted black suit with silver trim and glinting silver buttons. His hair was combed neatly and slicked to one side, but a few strands were falling down into his piercing blue eyes. She watched as his eyes quickly scanned over their living room before coming back to rest on her. Eliza blushed slightly at being caught staring and she looked away, pretending to be interested in the adult's conversation.

"From our entrance this evening I got the impression that your daughter and my son are already acquainted," narcissi said looking from her Mother to Eliza.

"Yes, I went to the village yesterday and I met Draco and his friends…"she began.

"At the book store," Draco interjected before she could finish. Eliza smiled and nodded.

"Well, isn't that wonderful," beamed Narcissa.

"Absolutely," her mother said smiling back. "Eliza, Sweetie, why don't you give Draco a tour. I'm sure the two of you have plenty to talk about," she said giving her a knowing smile.

"Of course, Mom. Please excuse us, it was so good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said. She gestured for Draco to follow her and turned on her heel.

Eliza walked some distance Eliza walked some distance away from her parents and she sighed. "Evie," she said softly and the house elf appeared, as always, with a small pop in front of her.

"Yes, Miss," she said graciously.

"I need a drink," Eliza said wearily. She turned to Draco and eyes his now half empty glass. "And _Mr. Malfoy_ will need a refill."

With a snap of her fingers Evie produced a glass of pink opaque liquid which she handed to Eliza. With another snap Draco's glass refilled itself.

"Shall I keep them coming, Miss?" Evie asked.

"I'll let you know," she said taking a long drink of the sex on the beach Evie had made for her.

Evie gave a small bow and disappeared to check on some of the other guests. After taking another long drink Eliza glanced back at Draco. "Do you really want a tour?" she asked wearily.

"Sure," he said with a mischievous smile.

Eliza roller her eyes and led Draco outside. As they passes guests Eliza smiled and exchanged pleasantries as they walked along the large deck and down the steps towards the pool.

"I thought you had a party tonight?" Eliza said moodily taking another big gulp of her drink feeling the alcohol bringing a flush to her cheeks.

"After our conversation I asked my parents were they were having dinner. When I heard it was here I knew I had to come," he said.

"Why did you _have_ to come?" she asked finally looking over at him.

He was watching her closely as they walked his eyes roving over her fitted dress and her bare legs and shoulders. "I had to see you again," he said. There was a hunger in his voice as he took a small drink of his scotch, his eyes traveling down to her sweetheart neckline.

"Oh, I see," Eliza said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him. She turned her back to him and gestured to the view around her. Her parents had bought a house with a few acres of land. They had a large pool with a huge rock feature that was sending colored waterfall crashing down into the deep end. It also featured a rock slide down one end and you could jump from its peak into the water below. The tile at the bottom of the pool had two dolphins which were bewitched to swim around the pool and play together. Beyond the pool was a vast garden with tall bushes and fragrant flowers that created a maze-like path that led to the fruit orchard behind it.

"This is the backyard," she said with a shrug. Although it was her favorite part of their new home she was far from excited to be sharing with him.

"It's nice," he said, but he wasn't looking at the pool or the garden. His eyes were still roaming all over her body, this time lingering on her exposed back and shoulders. As his eyes roamed hungrily across her body she began to regret choosing a strapless and tight fitting cocktail dress.

"C'mon I'll show you the rest of the house," she said trying to keep the polite tone in her voice.

"Or we could take a stroll and find somewhere more private to get to know each other better." He stepped forward and ran his hand down her arm letting his fingers trace along her exposed skin.

Eliza felt chills erupt across her arm at his touch and the flush in her cheeks from the alcohol only intensified as she felt the heat begin to unfurl in her belly. He stepped closer to her again and now she could feel the heat of his breath on her exposed collarbone. He was slightly taller than her so she had to look up into his pale blue eyes. His pupils were dilated and his pale face was also flushed, although she couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol or the close proximity. She watched as he locked his lips and she felt the ache of desire intensify and her heart began to race.

Draco raised his free hand and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face. "Your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean in the tropics," he said, his voice was low and husky.

Eliza's heart was racing and the proximity between her and Draco was making her ache with desire she ran a hand along the lapel of his jacket and noted the sharp intake of breath at her touch.

"You must have all the girls at Hogwarts flocking to you; you are so charming," she whispered looking up into his eyes through her lashes. She bit her lip seductively.

"Shall we find a more secluded spot to finish this conversation? I can show you how charming I can be," he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

Eliza smiled up at him and watched as he slowly leaned forward, his face merely inches from hers. "One thing you need to realize about me, Draco," she whispered. "I'm not like the other girls. I see right through your fabricated sense of charm and your wealth. It will take a lot more than a few cheesy lines to impress me. Please, do enjoy the rest of the party," she said with one of her dazzling smiles.

And before he could respond Eliza pulled away from him and began walking quickly towards the house. She could feel herself shaking with a mixture of adrenaline and desire as she quickly made her way through the living room and up the stairs. As she walked her mother caught her eyes and gave her an inquisitive look; she discreetly mouthed ' _bathroom_ ' before hurrying up the stairs.

Instead of going to the lavish bathroom on the first landing Eliza took the door opposite and entered one of the many guest rooms. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she paced over to the bed resting a hand on her hammering heart. _What am I doing?_ She thought incredulously. _I cannot be attracted to him. I know his type all too well. Get yourself together Elizabeth_. She took a deep breath and had just turned to make her way back to the party when Draco slid into the room shutting the door noiselessly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not bothering to sound polite. .

"I thought you wanted me to follow you," he said stepping towards her.

"I made myself very clear Draco. This is never going to happen. Now if you will excuse me," she said. She walked towards him stepping wide so she could get to the door when he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Why are you fighting this? I can see you are attracted to me too," he said. He reached forward and touched her shoulder.

"Listen, Draco, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I'm not looking for any sort of relationship or fling or anything. I'm just trying to adjust to my new home and my new school." She was surprised at her honesty.

"A relationship with the right people could benefit you greatly," he said. He ran his hand up her arm this time and traced a finger across her exposed collar bone.

"I think I will do just fine, but thanks for the offer," Eliza said, stepping back from him.

Draco reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek. Eliza felt her heart begin to pound again and the ache of desire in her stomach became more difficult to ignore. Draco stepped closer to her and she looked up into his eyes. They shone in the dim light like pale blue orbs freezing her with their intensity. He inched his way closer, closing the distance between them. Eliza's mind was racing as she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and cheek. She could smell his scent watching over her: scotch, sandalwood, and the faintest hint of some spice she couldn't quiet put her finger on. He was wrapping his arm around her waist again and she reveled in the warmth of his body pressed against hers. She tried to think of anything to say but her rational mind seemed to be bewildered by those blue eyes staring into her own. She couldn't remember the last time she had been held like this, it had been a year since her last relationship and moths since she had allowed anyone close enough. '

"Just say the word and I'll leave," he whispered. His voice was barely audible and it was breathy and deep, filled with longing and desire.

"Draco, I…" she whispered, but the words died in her throat.

Before she could fully understand what was happening his lips were on hers. His kiss was rough and passionate; his mouth possessing hers as he pulled her closer to him. Eliza gasped at her ferocity and he took the opportunity for his tongue to begin exploring her mouth. She could taste the rich taste of the scotch and peppermint as his tongue caressed hers. His hand was in her hair while the other was pressed into her back laying her body along his so that every inch was pressed up against him. . Eliza placed her hands on his muscular biceps feeling them straining against his fitted suit. She hesitated momentarily, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of being enveloped in his arms before she pushed herself away from him.

"Good night, Draco," she said and she moved quickly past him towards the door.

Before he had time to follow her Eliza ducked into the bathroom across the hall and she locked the door. She took a few steadying breaths before she walked over to the vanity. She took a few seconds to straighten her hair and dress. She dabbed at her slightly smeared lipstick until she was satisfied with her appearance. She heard the door to the guestroom open then close softly and she waited until she hard Draco's footsteps die away before she allowed herself to exit the bathroom.

Much to her dismay he was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. She sighed and continued down the stairs looking straight past him.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked with a huge cocky grin on his face.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it because it will never happen again," she said, her voice a low growl. She caught sight of her mother a short distance away watching her intently. Eliza fixed Draco with her most dazzling party smile and she touched his arm. "If you ever try anything like that again I will hex you into next week," she said sweetly.

Eliza squeezed his arm before turning on her heel and making her way into the crowded living room.

"Evie," she whispered.

With a small pop the house elf appeared by her side once more. "Yes. Miss," she said cheerfully.

"I'm going to need another drink," Eliza said glumly. "And keep them coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza and her parents. All other characters are adapted from the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **books. This story takes place during the** ** _Order of the Phoenix_**

 **Chapter Three- Diagon Alley**

Early the next morning Eliza woke up with a start and covered in sweat. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling as visions of her dream came back to her; Draco's hands pulling her close to him, his lips on hers, and the feel of his hands on her bare skin. Eliza shook her head to dismiss those thoughts.

She sat up and groaned as her head began pounding. She sighed and remembered why she didn't usually drink at her parents' parties. Eliza took a deep breath and climbed out of bed knowing she needed coffee and some aspirin.

Eliza sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee and nibbling on some toast when her mother came down stairs. Her mother poured herself some coffee from the French press and sat down next to Eliza at the breakfast bar.

"You seem like you enjoyed yourself last night," her mother said giving her a knowing smile.

"A little too much fun," moaned Eliza into her coffee mug.

"When you want to act like an adult you have to deal with the adult consequences," her mother chided.

"I know. I should have been more responsible, it's just…" But Eliza stopped herself; she didn't feel like telling her mother about the kiss with Draco.

"You seemed to have a good time with the Malfoy's son," she said sipping her coffee and inspecting the assortment of breakfast pastries on the counter. She had used the tone she always used when she was trying to get more information but didn't want to seem as if she was prying.

"I only met him the other day, Mom. Besides he seems like all the other boys I've met at those parties," Eliza tried to sound nonchalant as she shrugged and took another bite of her toast.

"Well, I'm sure if you give him a chance he might surprise you. Besides, it would be nice to know someone on your first day wouldn't it?" she suggested grabbing a cinnamon roll.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before two owls flew in from the open patio doors. One flew over to her mother and deposited two letters in front of her before flying off again. The other flew up to Eliza and sat on the counter holding out its leg to her. Confused Eliza untied the paper and unrolled it.

 _Eliza,_

 _I feel we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Please let me make it up to you. I am having a party tonight at seven o'clock._

 _-Draco_

Eliza scoffed and rerolled the paper before looking up at the owl who was watching her expectantly. "Thanks," she mumbled to the bird.

It ruffled its feathers and clicked its beak at her. She raised her eyebrows and it stuck out its foot expectantly. "Really?" she asked incredulously. The owl simply hooted at her, obviously under instructions to wait for her reply.

"Mom, do you have a pen or something?" she asked with a sigh.

"I think there's one in the drawer over there," her mother said as she read her own letter.

Eliza got up and searched through the drawer and found a pen. She unrolled the parchment with the note and turned it over. She scribbled ' _No thanks_ ' on the back of the paper before rerolling it. She walked over to the owl and tied it back to its outstretched leg. It hooted softly in thanks before flying back through the door.

"Who was that from?" her mother asked as she folded her own letter.

"Draco," she said rolling her eyes. Her mother raised her eyebrows and took another sip of her coffee, waiting for more explanation. Eliza sighed. "He was just thanking us for last night and saying he would save me a seat on the train," she lied.

"Well that's sweet of him," her mother said smiling.

"Yeah, he's real… sweet," she said, trying to hide the sarcastic edge of her voice. "I'm going to go get some laps in the pool in before we have to leave for Diagon Alley."

"All right, Sweetie. Although I may have Evie go with you and meet you there. I may have to bring something to your father at work," she said gesturing to the second letter.

"Evie can just go with me, Mom, that's fine. I'm fifteen now I think I can find my school books."

"You're birthday is in a few weeks," she argued, but her face softened. "We will see."

Eliza made her way slowly upstairs, her headache was dulled now. She searched through her drawers for her black swim suit. It was what she typically wore when she was swimming by herself or she wanted to tan since it had the thinnest straps so it would leave the smallest tan lines. She dressed quickly grabbing a cover up and a towel before heading back down stairs.

She tossed her towel and cover up on one of the lounge chairs and she plugged her iPod into the speaker system. She chose an upbeat song before she walked around to the deep end of the pool and dove into the cool water. She wasn't sure how long she was swimming before she looked up and noticed movement on the deck stairs. She popped up out of the water to watch her mother walking towards the pool talking to Draco Malfoy.

"Seriously?" she mumbled as she swam to the pool steps and climbed out.

"Eliza, look who stopped by," her mother said unable to hide the huge grin on her face.

"Thanks, Mom," she said giving her a pointed look that told her to leave them alone. Her mother chuckled and gave Draco one last smile before she turned and walked back to the house.

Eliza walked over to where her towel and cover up were. She quickly wrapped herself in the towel as she watched Draco staring at her mostly naked body with his mouth slightly open. She sighed and wiped her face on the edge of the towel.

"So what do you want?" she asked wringing out her hair.

"I came to ask you to my party tonight," he said giving her his most dazzling smile.

"I sent my answer this morning," she said, turning her back to him and grabbing her cover up.

"Then come with me to Diagon Alley today," he offered.

"I'm not sure you understand what the word no means. Perhaps you haven't heard it before. But I can tell you this: you _will_ hear it from me, a lot." Eliza pulled the cover up over her head and wrapped her hair in the towel.

"Why is it you dislike me so much?" Draco asked.

Eliza looked into his pale blue eyes. They searched her face, his brow slightly furrowed as he watched her. He still held his chin high and wore the same cocky smile he had worn with his friends in the pub. But his eyes were softer they stared into hers and there was a small wrinkle, barely perceptible between his eyebrows.

Eliza sighed. "Why are you trying so hard?" she asked.

"You intrigue me," he said with a shrug. Eliza could tell he was trying to seem cool, but his smile wavered for a brief second before it was back again.

"Give me about an hour to get ready. And don't bring your little posse, I don't need an audience. Don't make me regret giving you another chance." She rolled her eyes at the huge grin on his face. "I'll walk you out."

"I will pick you up at noon," he said as they reached the door.

"I'll be ready," she said giving him a small smile.

Draco leaned forward and let his lips brush against her cheek. Eliza blushed a little and touched his arm as she opened the door for him. She watched him walk down the stairs for a few seconds smiling at the bounce in his step before she shut the door behind him. She bit her lip to stifle the grin on her face and turned to walk up to her room.

"So I take it you don't need me to take you to Diagon Alley this afternoon," her mom said smiling at her from the foot of the stairs.

"It's not a big deal, Mom," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well tell me when it becomes a 'big deal,'" she chuckled.

Eliza shook her head and made her way up stairs and into her room. As she showered and dressed she thought about what Draco had asked her " _Why is it you dislike me so much?"_ As she got ready she thought about her answer.

If she was being honest it was because he reminded her of her first real boyfriend. It was just last year and he was rich and popular, like Malfoy, and they both had the same cocky attitude. Isaac had the same big, stupid friends who followed him around; making sure no one questioned what he said or did. She had the same feeling about Draco as she did for Isaac; but back then she had ignored it. She knew Draco would be interested for a time but she knew how those types of rich boys didn't like to hear no. They didn't like to be contested and, most importantly, they didn't like their girlfriends to have a voice. ' _Just smile and look pretty, you're good at that,'_ he used to tell her. Then he would wrap his arm possessively around her shoulder and laugh with his friends.

Eliza shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and she began to apply some liner to her blue eyes, the black always made the blue seem brighter. _I should give him a chance_ she told herself as she chose a neutral shade of lipstick. _Besides it would be nice to know someone on the first day._

She picked out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black and blue blouse from her closet. She left her hair down and curly knowing it would fully dry in the afternoon heat. She grabbed a small over the shoulder purse and took one last look in the mirror before she made her way downstairs.

"You look nice. I've always liked that blouse on you; it brings out your eyes," her mother said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom," she said trying and failing to hide the slight blush in her cheeks.

"Here." Her mother handed her a small bag. The coins inside jingled as she put it into her small purse. "That should be enough for all your books and some new robes."

"I'm sure I will be fine, Mom." She hugged her just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll be home later."

"Aren't you going to the party after?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"What party?" Eliza asked stopping on her way to the door and turning to look at her mother.

"Draco told me about his party tonight. I figured you would be out late," she said.

Eliza took a deep breath, saving the rage that was bubbling up inside her. "Well I'll probably come home after shopping. I'm not sure I am going to the party."

"You should, have some fun, make some friends. It will be good for you to get out and have some fun with kids your own age. You are always so focused on your studies. I want you to have experiences, make some mistakes, live a little." She tucked a strand of hair behind Eliza's ear affectionately.

"Mom, I really don't want to go. I told you, Draco is just like all the other rich boys I've met. I won't be missing much." Eliza sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Even if you don't go for him, maybe you will meet someone there," Eliza raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "A friend, I mean. You need some friends you know." Her mother gave her an encouraging smile.

Eliza sighed, seeing no way around it. She turned and stormed off towards the door where Draco was waiting in the foyer with Evie who had answered the door. He was smiling his usual cocky grin. He was wearing a nice black button down shirt and fitted black jeans with the top two buttons of his shirt undone. His hair was combed to the side but it had already begun to fall back into his pale blue eyes.

"You look lovely," he said extending his arms, as if to embrace her.

Eliza scoffed and raised a hand to stop him. "Save it. Evie, I may need you later," she said to the house elf.

"Evie will always some when Miss Liza calls," she said with a bow.

"Let's go," Eliza said pulling a pair of dark sunglasses from her purse and walking through the door as Evie opened it.

Draco hurried a little after her as she walked down the front steps towards the car parked in the drive. A man in a dark suit with dark glasses opened the door and nodded to Draco as they approached.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Draco asked motioning for her to climb into the car first.

Eliza climbed inside and scooted over to the opposite side of the car and Draco climbed in after her. She looked out the window as the door shut after him. She was slightly relieved to see that he had heeded her request to shop alone, but she was still angry about her conversation with her mother.

"Upset doesn't cut it. Are you so incapable of hearing the word no that you would ask my mom about your stupid party?" she spat continuing to look out the window as they pulled out of the drive.

Eliza could see his reflection in the tinted window and she saw his smile falter with her accusation.

"I didn't mean to go around your like that I just…" But his voice trailed off before he could finish. Eliza saw him look down to his hands.

"You just what? What possible reason could you have?" she asked turning to glare angrily at him. Her hands were shaking with anger and she folded them in her lap so he wouldn't see.

He looked up at her. "I want you to come tonight," he said, but the grimace on his face told her that even he realized that it was a poor excuse.

"You sound like a toddler," she said looking away again and slumping back in her seat.

"Why are you so infuriating?" he asked running a hand through his hair and sighing in exasperation.

"I could ask you the same," she scoffed.

They rode in a stony silence all the way to London. Eliza watched him from the corner of her eye. He stared moodily out his window as they drove. Eliza rolled her eyes _He's_ _such a child_ she thought and she tried to take into the scenery. The driver pulled up to a small dingy looking bar and got out to open their doors. The dusty sign over the building read "The Leaking Cauldron"

"You can come back around five," Draco said to the driver. He opened the door of the bar and gestured for her to enter. When they walked in Eliza took off her glasses and her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the lights.

A few of the people sitting at the bar looked in their direction. Eliza heard the door close and Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the back of the bar. The second people inside saw Draco their heads snapped back to their drinks, surely recognizing him.

They made their way out into the alleyway and Draco removed his hand as he pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the third brick from the right. Eliza had been to wizarding villages before in America, but she still couldn't stifle her gasp as she bricks began to shift creating a wide arching and revealing the bustling street beyond.

Draco turned to her and smiled at the look of awe on her face. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said softly.

"This is amazing," Eliza said walking through the archway and looking around.

"Do you not have places like this in America?" he asked as they walked down the street slowly.

"We do, but not this big. Ours are more modern little shops…" she searched for the words to describe her awe but couldn't find the right ones.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Eliza looked over at him for the first time in hours. His smile was different somehow. There were small creases around his eyes and a slight dimple in one cheek. His eyes glistened and they seemed a softer blue.

"Starving," she laughed.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he said guiltily, looking down at his hands again. "I don't know why…I just want to spend time with you. It's like I said before, you intrigue me. I would like to get to know you better."

He gazed into her eyes and she could see small lines in his forehead as he waited for her response. She could even see that he was biting the inside of his lip. Eliza's gaze softened and she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Well you can start by helping me get everything on our very long list of necessary supplies," she chuckled.

They spent the rest of the next few hours shopping and enjoying each other's company. Draco asked her about her home in America and her old school. He seemed more relaxed as they wandered from shop to shop. Soon they were laden with packages and Eliza sat at the table outside Florean Fotescue's Ice Cream Parlor waiting for Draco to come back with their ice cream.

"Tell me something about Hogwarts," she said as he sat down at their table. She leaned back in her chair and took a large bite, losing her eyes and enjoying the sweet creamy goodness.

"It's all right," he said leaning back on his chair. "Most of the professors are mediocre, the best in the potions master he's the only one who doesn't play favorites. But there's more than just classes. There's Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch."

"Do you play?" she asked watching the huge grin appear on his face at the mention of the sport.

"I'm seeker for my house." He puffed up his chest and the cocky grin came back to his face. "Do you?" he asked. The grin was replaced with genuine curiosity as he took another bite of his ice cream.

Eliza shrugged and looked down at her half-empty cup. "I've played a few games, but at my school we used to race more than anything." She gave him a slightly cocky smile of her own.

"Race?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and looking skeptical.

"It's one of the most amazing things I've ever done." She couldn't help the huge grin that came over her face when she remembered the rush of racing on her broom." I'll show you how sometime," she said with a wink.

Draco laughed and looked down at his watch. He sighed. "We should be heading back."

Eliza smiled and took one last huge bite of her ice cream. She swallowed and wiped her face. "Yeah I need to get ready."

"Ready?" he asked. Then his eyes widened and he searched her face. "You mean, you'll come tonight?"

"Well you haven't given me much choice, my mother expects me to go," she said giving him a stern look. "But today has made me see that there may be more to you than I thought."

She leaned forward and touched his hand gently. A small chuckle of excitement bubbled out of his mouth and be blushed a little at the sound.

"Just don't make me regret it," she warned him with a serious, but softer expression.

Draco took her hand and stood, pulling her into a brief embrace. He caressed her cheek gently and whispered, "I won't."

He touched his lips to hers in a brief and tender kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back to the Leakey Cauldron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza and her parents. All other characters are adapted from the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **books. This story takes place during the** ** _Order of the Phoenix_**

 **Chapter 4- Meet the Slytherins**

Eliza stood staring at her closet full of clothes biting her lip. She had been standing there for at least twenty minutes and still didn't know what to wear. She sighed and dragged her hand through her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous, even before dances at Ilvermorny she had always known exactly what she should wear for the occasion. But this wasn't a dance. She had been to parties before, but this one seemed different somehow.

Eliza groaned and made her way out of her room and down the stairs in search of her mother. Somehow she always knew what to do in these situations. She found her in her father's study hanging a new painting they had bought before they moved which had just arrived. Eliza watched as her mother levitated the painting and centered it above the mantle. Eliza waited until she was done before her knocked gently on the open door. Her mother turned and smiled at her.

"Does this look straight to you?" she asked looking back to the painting.

"It looks great, Mom. I really like this one," Eliza said. She folded her hands behind her back nervously as she looked up at the painting. It was an abstract painting of one of their favorite beaches.

"What's wrong, Honey? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party? Are you still having second thoughts?" her mother asked sliding her wand into her pocket.

"No I…" Eliza blushed; feeling a little embarrassed that at fifteen she still came to her mom for these small things. "I don't know what to wear."

Her mom gave her a warm smile and walked towards her, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "I'm sure we can find something."

Thirty minutes later Eliza was standing in front of the mirror looking at the navy blue tea length dress she was wearing. It was a halter top with a silver broach joining the sash around her waist. The dress flared to a slight A-line and was made of a shimmering chiffon material.

She turned to her mother, uncertain again about their choice "I don't want to be too formal. What if no one else is dressed up? I'm going to look stupid."

"Eliza, you look beautiful. Why are you so nervous? I thought you said this Malfoy boy wasn't a big deal." Her mother smiled encouragingly at her.

"He's not; I just… want to make a good first impression. There will be other kids from school there." Eliza felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she turned to look at herself in the mirror again.

"I see," her mother said knowingly. "Did you have a nice afternoon with Draco?" Her mother looked casually down at her nails as she spoke.

"Yeah, I did." Eliza couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she thought back to her lunch with Draco.

"Have you changed your opinion about him then?" she asked. She began to look through Eliza's shoes.

"Mom," Eliza chided. "I'm not sure how I feel. I'm still figuring out my place here, and I don't' know anyone else here." Eliza shrugged and took a pair of low blue heels from her mother and slipped them on her feet. Eliza gathered her hair in her hands and pulled it back, trying to decide if she wanted it up or down.

"Leave it down," her mother said gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Eliza, I don't want you to feel pressured. I just want to see you happy and making friends. I know this move has been difficult; I just want what's best for you. I know you had friends at Ilvermorny, but you were always so focused on your school work. I want you to have fun; school is about more than just grades."

'I know, Mom. I just want to make you and Dad proud. I want to be something when I'm done with school. I will do my best to make friends here, really I will. I'm just nervous about starting over as a fifth year. I hope I won't be behind the other students. Also Hogwarts seems a little intimidating. I've been reading the Daily Prophet and did you know someone died last year?" Eliza sighed, finally voicing some of her concerns.

"Yes, there does seem to be some… excitement around that Harry Potter boy. Perhaps it would be best to steer clear of that particular boy. Hogwarts is a great school, many great witches and wizards have come from Hogwarts. And you will get to study under Albus Dumbledore; he is one of the greatest wizards of our age." Her mother gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right, I'm just nervous is all." Eliza smiled back and turned to give her a quick hug. "Now I have to finish getting ready, I'm going to be late as it is."

Her mother chuckled and left Eliza to finish getting ready. She applied a little more eye shadow and liner; making her blue eyes shine brighter against her pale cheeks. She left her hair down, but braided small sections from the front and joined the braids at the back of her hair, like a crown. She found some silver earrings that dangled and a simple diamond necklace to complete the outfit. Lastly, she found the perfect shade of red lipstick. She took one last look at her reflection before leaving the bathroom. She grabbed a small blue and silver purse and put her wand and a few other things inside before she walked down stairs.

Evie and her mother were waiting at the door for her as she came down the stairs. Eliza smiled at them and readjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"Eliza, you look beautiful," said a voice from the entrance to the living room

Eliza looked to see her father standing with his arms crossed across his chest. He was smiling at her as she blushed and smiled back.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. He extended his arms and she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you, Lizzy. Just be safe ok? Call Evie if you need anything."

"It's just a party, Dad. But I will be good." Eliza smiled up at her father and hugged him again briefly before pulling away and smoothing her dress.

"If that boy tries anything with you I give you permission to hex him," he said with a stern smile.

"Dad!" Eliza laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"I'm not joking," he said with a shrug.

Eliza rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. She hugged her mother and thanked her for all her help. Evie offered her hand and Eliza took it. She felt the familiar squeezing sensation and suddenly they were at the end of the Malfoy's drive. Eliza squeezed Evie's hand and looked down at the house elf.

"Evie will come whenever Miss Liza needs," she squeaked.

"Thanks, Evie," Eliza said smiling. "I'll call you later tonight."

With a small pop, Evie was gone and Eliza made her way up the drive towards the Malfoy's front door. She could hear the music pulsing as she reached the front porch. She took a deep breath before she reached up and knocked on the door.

A short brunette in a black uniform answered the door and invited her in. She led Eliza into the living room where there were crowds of kids chatting and swaying to the pulsing music. The band wasn't one Eliza recognized and the man was singing about a love potion. The maid asked Eliza what she would like to drink and she ordered a 7-up, too nervous to drink yet.

Eliza gazed around at all the unfamiliar faces for Draco, but didn't see him. She stood awkwardly for a few moments before a boy approached her. Eliza recognized him as one of the boys from the pub.

He smiled broadly as he walked over to her. "The name's Zabini," he said extending his hand to her.

"Eliza Turner," she said shaking his hand.

He threw an arm around her and led her through the living room. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and his breath smelled strongly of vodka.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to some of my mates," he said as he led her, swerving slightly to a crowd near the back of the room.

Eliza smiled and shook hands as Zabini introduced her to a group of boys. She could barely hear anything over the sound of the music. The maid came back and handed her a drink. Eliza shifted under Zabini's heavy arm as she sipped her soda and looked around the room. A few other guests were glancing at her and whispering to each other.

After a few songs Eliza saw Draco enter the living room from a set of French doors. There was a girl with small sharp features and a round face who was hanging on his arm. Her hair was black and straight and she was wearing a tight fitting and low cut emerald green dress. She was whispering something in Draco's ear ask she held onto his arm. He shook his head in response and removed her hands politely from his arm. She said something else to him but he shook his head again and raised his hands, stepping back from her.

Eliza looked down at her glass and started to wish she had ordered something stronger. Although he didn't seem interested in the girl, Eliza was still surprised at the sick feeling of jealousy that filled her stomach at the site of him with someone else. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Zabini quickly pulled his arm from off her shoulders. Eliza sighed in relief and looked up to see Draco walking towards them, his eyes staring intently at her.

She smiled at him and took a grateful step away from Zabini. "There you are," she said touching his arm with her free hand.

"I'm glad you came," he said in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. He turned to glare at Zabini and Eliza felt the cool fabric of his shirt pressing against her exposed skin as he held her a little tighter. It felt nice compared to the overheated arm Zabini had had around her before.

'I told you I was coming," Eliza said, wrapping her arm around him too and rubbing his back softly

"I know, yet you still took your time getting here. I thought you had changed your mind," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Eliza blushed a little and she looked down, away from his pale blue gaze. Draco touched her cheek and she looked back up at him to see that his brow was slightly furrowed.

"What is it? Did you really almost change your mind about coming?" Eliza saw his eyes widen in shock and his forehead creased with worry.

Eliza couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "No, nothing like that," she reassured him. "I wasn't sure what to wear. I thought…I mean I just wanted to impress you and your friends. So I guess I took longer to get ready." Eliza looked down at her glass, too embarrassed to look him in the eye while she admitted her meaningless worries.

Eliza was surprised at the bark of lighted that burst from Draco. Eliza looked up at him and saw the huge grin on his face and he looked at her with shining eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"You thinking, even for a second, that you are anything but beautiful," he said smiling down at her.

The blush burned at her cheeks and she looked down again. Draco let go of her waist and took her face in both his hands. He turned her face so that she had to look at him.

"One thing I will not tolerate is you not seeing how gorgeous you are. Is that understood?" he said sternly staring intently into her eyes.

"Yes, sir," she said with a sarcastic laugh.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then he brought his lips to hers in a rough, possessive kiss. Eliza gasped a little before resting her hands on his biceps and kissing him back. His kiss softened at her response.

They were interrupted by whoops and hollers from the group of boys. Draco put an arm around her waist and smiled triumphantly at his friends. Eliza blushed, looking down, not enjoying the attention, but smiling at them.

Draco spent most of the next few hours with his arm draped over her shoulder or wrapped around her waist possessively. A few times in conversation with his friends he referred to her as his "American girlfriend," Eliza was taken aback by the statement and, not knowing how to react, she said mothing. Draco, as usual, dominated the conversation and she had little opportunity to do more than listen and nod in agreement. Occasionally she would chime in with a comment, but she mostly listened and observed.

After a while she excused herself, needing a few moments away from the loud music and constant contact with Draco. She hurried off to the bathroom and locked the door behind herself. The sound of the music was at least dulled with the door closed and she could finally hear herself think. She took a few calming breaths as she leaned against the closed door, closing her eyes.

She sighed; knowing she didn't have long before Draco would come looking for her. Eliza used the bathroom and after washing her hands she ran her damp fingers through her curly hair, smoothing the fly-aways. She dabbed at her eyeliner and fixed her lipstick before drying her hands and exiting the bathroom. When she opened the door the dark haired girl from earlier was waiting, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom inspecting her nails.

"Sorry,' Eliza said, giving her a small smile and she moved out of the way of the door to walk down the hall. Before she could get more than a step or two away a hand grabbed at her arm.

Eliza wheeled around and glared at the girl. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"You can keep your trashy hands off my Draco," she sneered.

Eliza raised her eyebrows and looked into the girls small dark eyes. Her features were sharp and pinched in her round face. Eliza could see that her eyeliner was smeared and her small upturned nose was red. Eliza sighed as she realized the girl had been crying.

"I'm sorry you're upset. But I only met Draco a few days ago. Whatever problem you have it's between Draco and you. This really has nothing to do with me." Eliza gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"He will grow tired of you soon, he always does; and then he will come back to me, as always. He only likes you because you are the shiny new toy and he doesn't want anyone else to have you." She sneered and gripped Eliza's arm tightly.

Eliza sighed, growing impatient with this girl's jealousy and slightly hurt by her accusations, especially since they mirrored her own fears.

"I think what does or does not happen between Draco and I is none of your business. Now you can get your filthy hands off me or I can remove them for you," Eliza growled clenching her teeth.

The girl only grabbed tighter and Eliza felt her anger bubbling up inside her as she reached for her wand in her purse. In the next instant the girl yelped in pain and let go of Eliza, rubbing her hand as if she had been shocked. Eliza was a little surprised at herself; she hadn't done unintentional magic in years. She gave the girl a last nasty look before turning on her heel and hurrying away. She felt the magic coursing through her body and she tried to take deep breaths as she bumped into someone. She mumbled an apology and hurried towards the French doors that led to the back porch.

She looked around and saw a gazebo down a garden path that was away from the house and deck crowded with small groups of party-goers. She sat on the bench and looked down at her hands, trying to concentrate on calming her racing heart. She fumbled with the clasp of her purse and pulled out her wan. Usually she was good about controlling her magic; since she had begun attending school her accidents had been fewer and less intense. She told herself that it was just the stress of the move and the fact that she hadn't done any magic since she had left America, knowing that the statutes for underage magic were stricter in England than they were in America.

She closed her eyes and gripped her wand in her hand. She took deep, calming breaths, just as her mother had taught her, and thought of something pleasant. Her mother's words came back to her as she breathed and felt herself calming _"Focus on things that are positive and productive, sweetie. If you get too upset you might hurt someone on accident."_ Eliza felt herself calming and her heartbeat began to steady. She opened her eyes and saw Draco leaning against one of the pillars of the gazebo eyeing her warily. She looked down at the pile of flowers on the floor at her feet. She blushed and with a wave of her wand they were gone.

"Sorry, I just needed some air," she mumbled putting her wand back in her purse.

"Listen; don't listen to anything that cow Pansy says. She's only jealous."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," Eliza said with a shrug.

"I dated her once when we first got to Hogwarts and she hasn't let it go," he explained.

"It's really none of my business," she said. She ran a hand through her hair. "Besides there's not much for her to be jealous of."

"I would like there to be," Draco said sitting next to her on the bench. Eliza's brow furrowed slightly and Draco took a deep breath. "I mean I would like for there to be something between us. Ever since I met you the other day, I have felt this connection…this curiosity about you."

Eliza sighed and remembered Pansy's snide remarks. "Curiosities fade, Draco," she said looking down at her hands.

"I'm starting to think this could be more than that," he said. There was a hopeful, yet unsure tone in his voice as he looked over at her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to tell you," Eliza sighed. She stood up and walked to the edge of the gazebo, looking out over the large pool. "I'm new here, Draco. I've only met a handful of people. I'm so anxious about going to a new school as a fifth year and if I will fit in. I worry if my grades will suffer because of everything. And then I met you…" she hesitated for a moment, but the words began tumbling out of her, glad to find an outlet.

"I met you and I feel the same curiosity to get to know you. I feel the same feelings…I think…that you do. And that scares me a little. I'm not sure where a relationship could fit into my life right now. I'd like to get to know people at Hogwarts and figure out my place before I decide to have a relationship with anyone." Eliza turned to face Draco again, biting her lop nervously as she watched him process her words. There was a silence between them for a while.

When Draco finally spoke his voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked. He didn't look up at her; instead he looked down at his hands.

Eliza felt her heart drop down into the pit of her stomach. There was a defeated edge to his voice that she had not expected and she was surprised at how hurt she felt that she had caused him pain.

"No I don't," she said truthfully.

He looked up at her, his eyes shining cool blue in the moonlight. There was a pained look on his face as he searched her face for answers.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Just time; time to figure things out before we go much further. The last thing I want to do is lead you on, but I want to figure everything out, including my feelings for you. Just give me some time," she said.

"I'm worried," he said, looking down again.

"About what?" she asked feeling a knot growing in her stomach as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm worried that you will hear things about me that may change your mind. Slytherins are not very popular at Hogwarts. We have a reputation. I worry that you will hear things about me and you will change your mind about how you feel." His voice was barely audible and it quavered as he inspected his hands.

Eliza felt a lump in her throat and she had to resist the urge to take him in her arms. Her face softened and she smiled at him. She walked calmly over to him and gently took his face in her hands. She looked intently into his blue eyes. "One thing I will not tolerate is you thinking I can be influenced by what others have to say." She tried to imitate his tone from earlier that evening.

A small smile touched his lips as he looked up at her in amazement. Eliza smiled back and brushed her thumb across his cheek. "I don't listen to rumors, Draco. I believe that people show you who they are by their actions and their own words."

"I know you want me to give you time, and I will do my best to respect that. But can we start tomorrow? Because I would really like to kiss you now," he said with a small, crooked smile.

Eliza laughed and put her finger to her lips as if she was thinking deeply about something. "I'm not sure, I will have to check my schedule and see if I can fit you in."

Draco laughed and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his body gently against hers. "Perhaps I could persuade you?" he asked seductively.

"You could try," Eliza teased smiling up at him and running her hands up his muscular arms.

Once more Draco's lips were on hers and Eliza felt the warmth of desire unfurling in the pit of her stomach. She put her arms around his neck and intertwined her fingers in Draco's hair, content to stay in his arms and make this moment last a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza and her parents. All other characters are adapted from the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **books. This story takes place during the** ** _Order of the Phoenix_**

 **Chapter Five- The** _ **Real**_ **Draco Malfoy**

Eliza and Draco had spent the rest of the night alone talking and kissing in the quiet solitude of the Malfoy's back yard.

Eliza spent the next day with her parents; her father had taken the day off work since she would be leaving the next day for Hogwarts.

One the morning of September 1st Eliza lay in bed before the sun had risen, staring at the ceiling and wishing she could go back to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity she got up and began getting ready. She repacked her trunk, triple checking that she wouldn't be forgetting anything. She took a long shower, tweezed her eyebrows, painted her nails, and picked out the perfect outfit all before her alarm went off.

After a delicious breakfast Eliza and her mother left with her trunk and owl for Kings Cross station. They walked through the magical gateway to platform 9 ¾. Once on the platform Eliza was bewildered by all the families saying goodbye and the enormous scarlet train waiting to be boarded.

"Sorry," said a boy with jet black hair who had accidentally bumped into her as he walked past with a large group of people.

"That's all right," she said smiling at him.

He smiled back and his big, black shaggy dog nuzzled him and they walked down the platform. Eliza looked all around but she didn't see Draco anywhere. She turned to her mother and gave her a bitter sweet smile. Her mother began weeping as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Honestly, Mom, it's like I've never gone away to school before. I will see you in a few months for Christmas break," Eliza said hugging her mother back tightly.

"I know I'm just going to miss you. It's always hard to see you go off. Have a wonderful time and write to me every few days. I want to hear all about your new school and your new friends."

"Ok, mom," she said hugging her again and lugging her trunk over to the train. "Love you!" she shouted from the door and she waved and smiled to her mom.

Then she took a deep breath, retrieved her wand from her pocket. She waved it and her trunk began to levitate after her. She walked down the train until she found a rack with other trunks, where she stowed hers. Then she walked down the train looking for somewhere to sit. She finally found a compartment with only one person in it and she poked her head inside.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked politely.

"Not at all," said the girl, who looked up from the magazine she was reading upside down. The girl had silvery eyes and long dirty-blonde hair. She gave Eliza a vacant smile as Eliza sat down opposite her.

"Thanks again for letting me sit here. I'm Eliza Turner," she said extending her hand to the girl.

"Luna Lovegood," she replied dreamily shaking her hand gently. "You're not from here," she added pointedly.

Eliza had just opened her moth to speak when the compartment door slid open and a few kids their age poked their heads in. There was a timid looking boy with a round face, a girl with striking red hair and freckles, and the black haired boy from the platform.

"Hello Luna, may we join you?" the girl asked politely.

"Sure," Luna replied with a smile.

Eliza smiled politely as the others got settled in the compartment and asked Luna about her summer. Then the redhead turned to her extending her hand.

"Ginny Weasley," she said with a smile.

Eliza shook her hand and smiled back. "Eliza Turner."

"This is Neville Longbottom," she said gesturing to the round faced boy. Eliza shook his outstretched hand. "And this is Harry Potter." she gestured towards the thin black haired boy.

"Nice to meet you," Eliza said with a smile.

"I don't think I've seen you before," Harry said. "What house are you in?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said with a shrug. "I'm a transfer student from Ilvermorny."

"What year are you?" asked Ginny.

"Fifth," she answered.

"Same as Neville and me," said Harry.

"Cool," Eliza said smiling.

The group began talking about something when the compartment door slid open. Zabini stuck his head in and glanced at her with a look of relief.

"There you are Malfoy sent me to find you. We have a compartment down the train a ways," he said.

"Oh, all right." Eliza stood and smiled at Harry and his friends. "It was nice to meet you all. Hopefully I will see you around."

She exited the compartment with Zabini and walked down the train to where Draco's friends were sitting. Zabini explained that Draco would be around later after he finished in the prefects compartment.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't mention to Malfoy who you were sitting with."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Draco and Potter don't exactly get along," he said with a shrug.

"Oh," Eliza said. She took a seat by the window and watched the countryside whizz by as Draco's friends began talking happily. It was a while before Draco came into the compartment. He wore a disgusted expression, but when Pansy Parkinson walked in behind him, Eliza guessed at the source of his irritation. She smiled at him and he took a seat next to her, making one of his friends move.

"Ugh, you'll never guess who they chose for Gryffindor prefects," Draco sneered to the group at large. Zabini raised his eyebrows in question and Draco continued in a disgusted drawling tone. "Weasley and that filthy Mudblood Granger." He made a face as if he smelt something disgusting.

Eliza's eyebrows furrowed slightly and she glanced from Draco to his friends. They all had similar expressions of irritation or disgust.

"I guess they will let anyone be prefect these days," scoffed Zabini.

"I'm surprised St. Potter wasn't made prefect; that seems like something Dumbledore would have done," said a short blonde girl sitting opposite Eliza.

Draco let out a cruel bark of laughter. "As if Potter needs any more attention."

The compartment roared with laughter and Eliza shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She listened to their conversation as they took turns insulting Harry and his friends. Eliza said nothing, but grew more and more uncomfortable as time wore on and their insults grew nastier.

"I'll be back," Eliza said standing. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and she smiled and patted his arm. "I'm just going to stretch my legs a little, maybe find the snack car. I won't be gone long."

Eliza exited the compartment and began wandering down the hall. No matter what she did she kept hearing Draco's words echoing in her head. He had called the Weasleys blood traitors and mocked them for not having money. And he had called some girl named Granger that disgusting word. Eliza left a little disgusted with herself that she could possibly have feelings for someone who was so closed minded. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she walked right into someone. She stumbled backwards and looked up to see Harry rubbing his head where hers had hit him

"Sorry," she said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's all right," he said. "How's Malfoy's compartment?" he asked, his tone was slightly resentful and Eliza wasn't sure she blamed him.

"To be honest I had to take a walk, it was getting a little stifling in there." She laughed without humor.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know many people here. My parents introduced us, my father works for the Ministry now and the Malfoy's live near us." Eliza sighed, unsure now about which Draco Malfoy was the real him; the one she had spent the last week with, or the one laughing with his friends just down the train.

"Well," Harry said looking slightly conflicted. "if you ever want a change of scenery you are welcome to sit with us." He gave her a small smile before turning and walking back in the directions of his compartment.

Eliza sighed and looked out the window of the train. It was beginning to get dark outside and the country side was a lot wilder. She guessed they would be arriving soon. She walked to where she had stowed her baggage and she changed into her Hogwarts robes in a nearby restroom.

She smiled and waved to Harry and his friends as she slowly walked back to Draco's compartment. Harry smiled back and Eliza felt a little better after their conversation in the hall. When she got back to the compartment she found that Draco and Pansy were off patrolling the halls. She resumed her seat by the window, glad to have a small bit of silence before they arrived at the castle. Zabini moved so that he was sitting next to her and she turned to give him a polite smile.

"Listen," he began quietly. "you seemed pretty uncomfortable earlier. That Potter kid can be a bit of a show off, but he's not a bad guy Most of us Slytherins have to look out for ourselves. We don't have the best reputation at Hogwarts. Besides, most of us come from…privileged families so sometimes some of us say things that are a little harsh."

"Well I wonder why your reputation is less than sparkling," Eliza said, her tone a little more harsh than she intended.

"All I'm saying is that Draco is a good guy. He can get a little carried away sometimes, especially where Potter is concerned. The two of them have had plenty of run ins over the years." Zabini shrugged and looked out the window. "We're nearly there. Are you nervous at all?"

"Yeah, I kind of am," she admitted. "Thanks for being so nice to me…uh…I just realized I don't know your first name." Eliza blushed.

"It's Blaise," he laughed.

"Thanks Blaise," she said offering him her hand. He shook it and they both laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask someone, how do they sort students at Hogwarts?" she asked. She had been too shy to ask anyone before.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. You just put on the hat when they call your name and it tells you what house you ought to be in," Blaise explained.

"A hat?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, how do they do it at your old school?" he asked.

"Well when you arrive you walk into a circular room and you stand on a golden knot on the floor. Then one of the house symbols chooses you. If more than one symbol responds then the student gets to choose." Eliza explained, thinking back to her own sorting.

"What house were you in?" he asked curiously.

"I was chosen by two of the houses; the horned serpent and the pukwudgie. I chose Pukwudgie, they are known as the heart." She gave Blaise a melancholy smile as she thought of all her friends who were back at school by now.

"So you think you'll be a Hufflepuff then?" Blaise teased.

"I'm not sure," Eliza laughed. It was something she had been thinking a lot about as she had read about Hogwarts. "Hogwarts seems to sort students based on what qualities they prize or strive towards. Ilvermorny chooses based on who you are already. I guess only your sorting hat can tell us where I belong," she said with a wink.

They arrived at Hogsmeade station and Eliza tried to hide her mounting nerves. She left Blaise, promising to meet them at the carriages when she had collected her trunk and owl. She made her way back towards Harry's compartment. Harry and his friends had already left the train when she had arrived. She took out her wand and levitated her trunk off the train to place it with the others to be brought up to the castle. She was walking back to the carriages when she saw Harry and a red haired boy who looked like he was Ginny's older brother talking animatedly near a carriage. Harry was pointing towards a thestral that was harnessed to the carriage. Eliza made her way closer to see what they were talking about.

"Can't you see it? It's right there," Harry said placing his friend directly in front of a thestral.

"See what? The carriage is pulling itself like it always does," he said with a sigh and he climbed into the carriage.

"I can see them," said Luna. "I've always been able to see them. So, you're just as sane as I am." She gave him a dreamy smile before she too climbed into the carriage. Harry stood staring at the thestral with a defeated look on his face.

"You really aren't going crazy, Eliza reassured him gently.

Harry jumped a little and turned to look at her. "So you can see them? The…skeleton horses?" he asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yes," Eliza laughed. "They're called thestrals. I take it you couldn't see them last year."

"No I couldn't. Why would I be able to suddenly see them? Why can't the others see them?" he asked. His eyes searched hers with confusion and what looked like pain.

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well thestrals can only be seen by someone who has seen death. My grandpa died when I was seven, so I have been able to see them for years. We have them at Ilvermorny too," she explained.

"Oh…" Harry was quiet, looking at the thestral again.

"So you were there when he died? His name was Cedric, right?" she asked, understanding now the source of some of his pain.

"Yeah."

"Harry are you coming?" called a girl with bushy brown hair from the carriage.

"Coming," he shouted. He turned to Eliza and smiled weakly. "Thanks, I'll see you around."

Eliza walked toward the other carriages; it was a few moments before he found Draco, who has yelling at some second years.

"There you are, come on," he said stiffly as he held the door for her.

Eliza groaned softly to herself and walked over to his carriage, wishing she had rode with harry and his friends instead. She climbed in and slid onto the seat next to Blaise while Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Did I see you talking to Potter just now?" Draco asked, his tone was casual, but still carried the lofty tone he used with his friends.

"Yeah, I met him on the train," she answered.

"You should steer clear of him. He's always causing trouble. Stick with us and you'll do fine here," he said, he rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

Eliza clenched her teeth as she felt anger rippling through her. "I think I can make my own decisions about who I do and do not spend time with," she snapped. The carriage grew silent and everyone turned to look at Draco and Eliza. She could feel the tension crackling in the air as they waited for his response.

"I'm just trying to give you some advice since you are new here," Draco said calmly, but there was an edge of irritation in his voice.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the castle and Draco climbed out. He offered a hand to Eliza who scoffed at him and climbed out on her own.

"I didn't ask for you to look after me Draco, so why don't you keep your advice to yourself," she hissed, not wanting to raise her voice and draw attention to them.

Before he could respond she turned on her heel and stormed off up the front steps of the castle towards the open doors. As he walked into the hall her anger dissipated slightly as she stared in awe at the castle that would be her home for the next few months.

"Are you Miss Turner?" a voice asked. Eliza looked to see a witch wearing emerald green robes and a stern expression walking towards her. She peered through her square spectacles with piercing eyes.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Turner," Eliza said sheepishly.

"Right this way, you will be sorted with the first years before the feast." The witch gestured to a door off the main hall and Eliza followed her through it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza and her parents. All other characters are adapted from the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **books. This story takes place during the** ** _Order of the Phoenix_**. ** **This chapter contains some cursing****

 **Chapter Six- The Sorting and Sorting Things Out**

Eliza glanced at the portraits hanging on the wall as she waited, she could hear the buzz of conversation from the Great Hall and many of the portraits were chatting pleasantly about the new school year. Soon the doors opened and a large group of first years were led in by the Professor who had met Eliza in the hall. She instructed the students that they would be sorted shortly and that they should use the time to smarten themselves before the time came.

Eliza stifled a smile as she watched many of their faces pale as Professor McGonagall left. Some of the first years eyed her with fear in their eyes as they whispered about the sorting process.

"Do you think we have to duel someone?" one student whispered to the person standing next to her.

"I hope not," her friend said in a squeaky voice. "I haven't practiced any defensive spells."

Eliza couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her lips. The young kids looked at her with terrified expressions. "Don't worry it won't hurt," she assured them gently,

Before long Professor McGonagall came back and led the group into the Great Hall. They lined up and watched as the hat was placed on a stool in front of the student body. After a few moments the hat began to sing about the Founders of Hogwarts and the different houses. The hat also cautioned the students about remaining unified as a school in the dark times ahead.

Eliza clapped along with the rest of the school and the sorting began. She glanced out at the sea of students; clapping politely as terrified first years were sorted into each of the four houses. Finally her heart began to race as Professor McGonagall began to get closer to her own name.

"Turner, Elizabeth," she called at last. There was a buzz of conversation as Eliza stepped forward and sat on the stool. She looked out at the crowd as the hat was slipped on her head.

"Oh, and American, how interesting," said a voice softly in her ear. "Hmm let's take a look. You have plenty of courage and a great desire to help others. You have fierce loyalty to your friends and are unafraid to stand up for what you believe is right. Yes, but there's a thirst there; a thirst for knowledge and information, a desire to better yourself and the world around you through hard work and application. Yes, it's all here. I know just where to place you. RAVENCLAW." The hat shouted the last word for the crowd to wear and the second table to the left erupted in applause.

Eliza smiled as the hat was removed and she made her was towards the Ravenclaw table. She shook a few hands and smiled warmly at the blonde girl, Luna, she had met on the train. She glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Blaise clapping for her and Draco looking slightly crestfallen, but offering her a small smile nonetheless. Eliza looked down at her hands folded on the table, pretending not to notice.

The rest of the sorting passes quickly and the feast began. The food was delicious, although she still wasn't used to some of the traditional British dishes. She chatted happily with her fellow Ravenclaws. Although she tried to keep from looking at him she could feel Draco's eyes on her. Once dinner had disappeared and she looked in amazement.

After they had all eaten as much as they possibly could Dumbledore began his speech. Eliza listened as he was interrupted by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and she couldn't help but wonder why the Ministry would send someone to work at Hogwarts. She revolved herself to ask her father what he knew about Umbridge. After the speech they were released to their common rooms for the night. Eliza got up, full and tired, and followed the sea of Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall.

They had made it out into the entrance hall and were walking up the stairs when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Draco.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly

"Draco, I'm tired and I'd like to find my common room and get settled," she sighed feeling her earlier frustrations beginning to return.

"I'll take you to your common room after," he assured her.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," she snapped pulling her hand out of his

"I feel like you're upset with me about something. Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure Draco, apparently my definition of wrong and yours are drastically different Draco looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar at being spoken to so harshly. "Can we just talk? I don't understand what I did to upset you," she said. His voice was soft and slightly panicked.

"That's partly the point, Draco. You obviously don't understand. Good night," she said and she turned to follow the last of the Ravenclaws up the stairs.

That night she wrote a letter to her parents telling them how amazing Hogwarts was and about being sorted into Ravenclaws. She casually asked about Umbridge. She folded the letter and laid it on her nightstand to send with her owl in the morning. Then she dressed for bed and climbed into her four poster bed pulling the deep blue curtains closed.

Then next morning she saw Luna in the common room and asked if she would like to eat breakfast together. Although Luna was a year younger, and a little odd, Eliza enjoyed her company. Luna seemed to know a lot about Hogwarts and she always had something interesting to talk about. They were sitting at breakfast eating eggs and bacon when Luna stopped and a curious look cam e across her face.

"Why does Draco Malfoy keep staring at us?" she mused dreamily, taking a bite of her toast.

Eliza rolled her eyes and continued eating, not bothering to turn and look at him. "I don't know. I'm just trying to ignore him at the moment."

After breakfast Eliza made her way out onto the grounds towards the owlry. She soon found her owl and sent her letter off to her parents. The day was clear and she decided to sit by the lake for a while and enjoy the cool autumn breeze. She had been staring in amazement at the Giant Squid that had popped up out of the water and was lounging in a spot of sun on the lake's surface when she got the feeling that someone was watching her.

She turned to see Draco leaning against a tree with his arms crossed across his chest and she sighed. "What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"I want to talk, he said.

"Draco, I really don't feel like getting into this right now,"

"If I've done something wrong I'd like to know what it is." His voice was getting angrier now.

"Did you really mean all those things you said on the train yesterday?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm talking about all those nasty, hateful things you and your friends were toughing about on the train, Draco. Or are you so cruel that you don't even realize you said something wrong?" Eliza got up from where she was sitting and stared at him.

"This is about Potter?" he asked incredulously.

"No! Gosh, you really don't get it do you?" Eliza threw her hands up tin exasperation.

"Then help me understand," he pleaded.

"It doesn't matter who you said those things about, Draco, it's about the fact that you think its ok to say those things about people. Do you really believe in all that blood status crap?" She was searching his face, part of her was desperate to find some sign that he felt bad, that this was all some misunderstanding. But Draco just stared at her in confusion and frustration. Eliza felt tears welling up in her eyes and she bit her cheek to stop them from sliding down her cheeks.

"So that's it then? You have a few conversations with Potter and you're made up your mind about me?" she asked. His tone was the same one he had used on the train, haughty and dismissive, but he didn't meet her eyes and the color had drained from his cheeks.

"You keep making this about him when it has nothing to do with Harry. I told you before I don't care what other people say. I judge people based on their _own_ action. I am not better than Hermione Granger because my parents are wizards and I'm not better than the Weasleys because my family has money. Talent has nothing to do with wizarding lineage, it's about hard work and dedication; and if you're too much of a pretentious asshole to see that, then I don't know what more there is to say."

Draco stared at her; his face pale and his mouth slightly agape. It was obvious that no one had ever spoken to him this way before. She waited a few long moments for him to respond, but he just stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. Eliza sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll see you around, Draco," she said and she gathered her things and walked away.

She was walking she felt the pendant around her neck vibrate gently She stopped and pulled on the chain so she held the coin in her hands and turned it over. The back was smooth except for a series of numbers. She watched at the numbers changed to 911. She looked around and walked over to a tree near the edge of the lake and she dug in her bag. She pulled a small mirror from her purse and held it up so she could look into it.

"Stephanie,' she said softly. Her reflection disappeared and a brunette with soft brown eyes smiled at her. "What's wrong? Is everything ok" Eliza asked.

"Ugh, no! We are dying here without you," her friend whined. "Tell us Hogwarts is terrible and you're going to come back right now."

Eliza rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we agreed that we were going to save 911 for actual emergencies?" she chided.

"I know, we just miss you; Britt is here too," he friend turned the mirror and a round faced blonde smiled at her.

"Hey Britt! Gosh, I miss you guys too," Eliza smiled at her friends who had placed the mirror on something so that they were both in the frame.

"So tell us everything. How was the sorting? Have you met any hot British boys yet?" Stephanie gushed.

"The sorting was fine, Hogwarts his huge, it's going to take me forever to learn my way around. I'm in Ravenclaw which is kind of the smart house I guess. They sort everyone into brave, cunning, smart, and kind I guess. It's weird. Our common room asks us a riddle to gain entry which will take some getting used to. And I don't know about boys, I think I'm going to just lay low for a while." Eliza said with a shrug.

"What happened?" Brittany asked looking concerned, but giving her friend a knowing look. Eliza had never been able to keep things from her, especially about relationships.

"Well I did meet this one guy, and I thought that maybe it could be something…eventually…but,…well let's just say it's not going to work out," she said with a sigh glancing over to see Draco walking back towards the castle with his hands in his pockets.

"Awe, I'm sorry Liz. Are you just not into him? Or did something happen?" Stephanie asked giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"I don't know, I thought he seemed like a good guy, but I'm not sure now. I'm just not sure it would work out," Eliza tried to shrug it off, but she felt the tears that had stung her eyes earlier beginning to come back.

"Oh, Liza, maybe you just need to give it some time," Brittany said.

"Anyways, I'm more worried about my Defense classes. I was looking at the textbook we were assigned and I think we learned more as first years then I'm going to learn from this chick. I think I may order a few books of my own if she turns out to be a dud. She made this huge speech about how the Ministry feels things here aren't great at the beginning of the year feast. I don't know it all just feels weird to me."

"That's beyond weird, but I'm sure you'll figure it all out," Stephanie said.

"Anyways I should probably go. But let's talk sometime next week. I'm sure we will have loads to talk about after classes start. You'll have to tell me what Professor Birmingham has decided to rant about this year," Eliza said.

"All right, well don't forget about us because this sucks without you," Brittany said pouting.

"Never! And it sucks here without you too," Eliza admitted.

"Love you!" they all said together and laughed before the mirror changed and showed Eliza only her own reflection.

Eliza sighed and looked out at the sprawling grounds and the large castle. She felt the ache in the pit of her stomach from missing her friends, but set her shoulders in determination. She was going to make the best of this new school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Eliza and her parents. All other characters are adapted from the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **books. This story takes place during the** ** _Order of the Phoenix_**.

 **Chapter 7- Meetings and Confrontations**

Passed quietly as Eliza adjusted to her new school; she found that she enjoyed her classes with the exceptions of Defense Against the Dark Arts since, after the first lesson, Eliza had decided that Umbridge was only there to hinder their education. Her father wasn't able to tell her much about Umbridge, only that the minister had placed her at the school himself. Draco had stayed away after the first few days of hanging around her classes and her ignoring him. He had tried to talk to her a few times but when she only glared at him he seemed to have given up for the time being.

Eliza had tried out for the Quidditch team and had earned a spot as chaser. She enjoyed practicing, but it wasn't the same as racing at Ilvermorny. It was a struggle to adjust but Eliza felt she was getting used to Hogwarts.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip and Eliza had been invited by Lina and Ginny Weasley to meet at the Hogshead. She wasn't exactly sure what they were doing there, but they had approached her when they found her sitting by the lake with one of her books on defensive spells practicing some on a poor unsuspecting toad who happened to hop by her.

She walked into the Hogshead with Lina and Ginny who greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione warmly. Hermione gave Eliza a skeptical look and she offered to go grab some drinks at the bar to give them a chance to talk. When she returned with their drinks Hermione and Ginny were having a hushed argument.

"I really don't think you should have invited her," Hermione hissed.

"Why not? She's just as fed up with Umbridge as we are. And I've seen her practicing spells on her own, she could be helpful," Ginny said crossing her arms and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well for one, isn't she Malfoy's girlfriend?" Ron asked grumpily.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Eliza said, setting the drinks on the table. She watched as Ron and Hermione turned a bright shade of red.

"She's all right you guys. Eliza can stay if she likes," Harry said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Eliza said returning the smile and sitting down at their table.

Eliza listened quietly as more students arrived and begun asking Harry about the events at the end of the Triwizard tournament. He told them all how You-Know-Who had returned and killed Cedric Diggory. They talked about Umbridge and how she was making it difficult for them to be able to protect themselves. A few boys contested Harry, asking why they should believe what he was saying. Some others followed sit, mumbling their desire to hear more details about Cedric's death.

"I don't think we need to know" Eliza said sensing Harry's reluctance. "Listen, I wasn't here last year so I don't know what did or didn't happen. But Harry says he's back and that should be enough for us. I know I don't need any proof. We need to learn real defensive magic, especially in times like these. And if the school isn't going to teach it to us because of that fat old toad, then we need to rely on each other. Harry and his friends have gotten through more encounters with Dark and dangerous magic than all of us put together, so I think they can help us. You can count me in you guys."

Eliza was one of the first to sign Hermione's paper and join Dumbledore's Army along with the other students who had attended the meeting. She walked with Luna and Ginny to a few of the shops before heading back up to the castle. She was walking through the entrance hall and up to the main staircase when she saw two girls come out of the shadows blocking the path up the stairs towards the upper floors.

Pansy Parkinson sneered at her and a large dark haired girl stood menacingly behind her. "Have a nice afternoon with your new friends, Turner?" Pansy said.

 _Honestly, what is it with Slytherins and their need to walk around with body guards_ , she thought. "Yes, I was having a good day in Hogsmeade," she replied with a forced smile.

"I told you Draco would tire of you. Now be a good little girl and stay away from him," Pansy growled stepping toward Eliza on the landing.

"As I said before, what does or doesn't happen between Draco and I has nothing to do with you. So unless you have any more meaningless threats to make I think I will go up to my common room." Eliza moved so that she could walk around the girls and walk up the stairs when the larger girl stepped in her way.

"I don't think you should mess with me, Turner. High Inquisitor Umbridge has made me part of her Inquisitorial Squad. So you should tread lightly," Pansy sneered again, arranging her pinched features into what Eliza assumed was supposed to be a triumphant expression. Eliza thought it only made Pany's face more pug-like.

Eliza slipped her hands into her pockets and gripped her wand as Pansy leered at her. "It's Pansy isn't it? Listen, I could really care less about your little club with Umbridge. I'd like nothing more than to stay away from you and all your little friends. Now step aside, we don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" Eliza said giving her a knowing look.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked pulling her wand from her pocket and pointing it at Eliza.

"No, just warning you," she said calmly tightening her grip on her own wand.

Pansy whipped her wand in front of her calling out "Stupify" loudly. Eliza pulled her own wand out of her pocket and thought _Protego_ just before the spell had reached her. It bounced off her shield charm harmlessly and Eliza raised her eyebrows in challenge to Pansy.

Pansy raised her wand again to attack, this time the dark haired girl did the same and Eliza had to think quickly. She flicked her own wand in front of her _Flippendo_ she thought as Pansy and the big girl were pushed backwards onto the floor. Eliza kept her wand raised in case they attacked again. Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the stairs below.

"Expelliarmus,"came the high voice of Professor Umbridge. Eliza's wand shot out of her hand and over to the professor who had just reached the landing. "That will be one week's detention for attacking members of the Inquisitorial Squad, Miss Turner."

"Professor, I was only protecting myself. You can look at my wand I only struck her after she attacked me," Eliza argued as politely as she could manage.

"Miss Turner, I will not tolerate violence in my halls. You will report to my office promptly at five o'clock for your first night of detention." She said. She raised Eliza's wand. "I will hold on to this until tonight so you will not be tempted to harm anyone else." Professor Umbridge motioned to the two girls who were clambering up from the floor and brushing off their robes.

Pansy pushed past Eliza as they followed Umbridge down the stairs with a triumphant smile on her face. Eliza sighed and begun walking up the stairs when she heard someone call her name. She turned reluctantly around and saw Draco hurrying after her.

"I'm really not in the mood," she sighed and turned back in the direction of her common room.

"Eliza, please," he said reaching for her hand. The gentle tone of his voice made her hesitate. He took her hand gently and led her into an empty classroom.

"Are you all right?" he asked searching her for injuries.

"I'm fine, she didn't even hit me," Eliza said shaking her head and taking her hand from his.

"What were you thinking dueling Parkinson in the middle of the hall like that?" he asked with an aggravated sigh.

Eliza looked at him incredulously. Then she spotted the silver badge on his chest and her blood began to boil. "I didn't attack _her_. _She_ attacked _me_. Don't you have a meeting to go to for your little bully club?" she spat poking his badge.

"Eliza, please, I only want to protect you," he said. She could see the hurt look on his face and he reached for her hand again, but Eliza stepped out of his reach.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy," she said and she turned and left the room, hurrying up to her common room.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in frustrated silence working on her potions essay. She had completed most of it, potions being one of her favorite classes despite Snap being difficult to please. She was glad to be doing well in his class, despite his constant attempts to find something wrong with her work. At 4:30 she put her things away and made her way down to Umbridge's office.

She knocked and waited until she heard Umbridge summon her before entering. Umbridge's office was a violent shade of pink with an obscene amount of kitten portraits, pillows, and small figurines around the room. She motioned for Eliza to sit at a small desk she had placed in the corner of the room. On the desk was a piece of paper and a sleek red feather quill. She sat at the desk and folded her hands politely. Knowing she would just do what she was told and get her detention over with.

"I would like you to write lines for me Miss Turner," Umbridge said gesturing to the paper.

"Yes, Ma'am," Eliza said.

"I would like you to write 'I must not be combative,'" she instructed.

Eliza picked up the quill and hesitated, waiting for further instructions. Umbridge simply nodded and Eliza began writing. Dark red ink flowed from the pen as she wrote the first line. It glistened on the page before she felt the burning on the top of her left hand. She looked down and saw the pink lines now fading, echoing the words on the paper. She felt the bile rising in her stomach as she starred at her left hand, pink and irritated and her own blood glistening on the page in front of her.

 _This woman is insane_ she thought. She set her shoulders and wrote the next line quickly, bracing herself for the burning sensation. _I will not give her the satisfaction of seeing me bothered by this she_ thought as she diligently wrote her lines.

She wrote in silence for forty-five minutes. The marks on her hand no longer disappearing but speckled with blood. Umbridge got up from her desk and she inspected the lines on her page.

"I think that's enough for today, Miss turned. I will see you tomorrow evening at five o'clock," she said in her sweet sing-song voice.'

"Yes, Professor," Eliza said laying the quill down. She stood and Umbridge pulled Eliza's wand from a drawer of her desk and gave it back to her. "Thank you, Professor."

Eliza turned and left the room. At the end of the hall she looked down at her injured hand, the blood glistening from the letters. She stifled a sob and bit her lip, walking down towards the Great Hall. She focused on making a mental list of potion ingredients she would need when she walked right into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up. Her eye met the pale blue ones which searched her face with a brow creased with worry.

"Eliza, are you all right" Draco asked reaching for her hand and his thumb brushed against her raw skin.

"Ah," Eliza gasped and she pulled her hand away from him.

Draco looked confused and then he looked down at the blood that was on his hand. "What happened?" he asked pulling a cloth handkerchief from his pocket.

"Oh as if you don't know," Eliza spat.

"Know what?" Draco said holding his hand out for hers.

"I don't need your…" she began but he cut her off.

"Eliza, give me your hand," he insisted. Eliza rolled her eyes and held out her injured hand. Draco looked down at it and gasped. "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing that she hasn't done to others who are given detention I assume," Eliza said looking up at him defiantly.

"Eliza I had no idea." Draco said wrapping the handkerchief around her hand and try tying it in place.

Eliza looked up into his eyes and saw that they were glistening slightly. His brow was furrowed in confusion and he wore a pained expression. Eliza felt her own expression soften. She reached up with her uninjured hand and brushed the hair from his eyes.

He caressed her cheek gently, looking deeply into her eyes. He wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her injured hand up to his lips where he gently kissed it. He leaned forward and hesitated, his lips a few inches from hers.

"Draco, nothing has changed," she whispered.

"Tell me what to do," he whispered back, his voice quavered as he looked down at her, pleadingly.

"Draco, please, we've been over this already," she said. She felt her heart aching and the warmth of desire awakening in her belly but her rational mind was screaming at her not to give in.

"Give me a chance to show you I can change," he pleaded is face inching closer to hers.

Eliza sighed and reached out her hand and rested it on the silver badge on his chest. "As long as you wear this I'm not sure I can," she said.

She pulled away and made her way down to the Great Hall. She ate her dinner quietly before excusing herself. She went to her room and gathered some ingredients and her cauldrons before heading back out of the common room and down to the dungeons and the potions classroom. She began brewing her potion quietly. After working for a few hours she poured the brown liquid into a small jar and sighed.

She had just began cleaning up when the door to the classroom opened and a frustrated Snape stuck his head into the room.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was just cleaning up," Eliza said gathering her supplies and putting them back in her cleaned cauldron.

"Miss Turner, what on earth are you doing at this time of night?" he asked walking into the room.

"I just needed to use the copper cauldron you keep in here for students," she explained gesturing to it on the counter.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked noting the handkerchief tied there that was growing pink with blood.

"Oh, I burned it with my curling iron," she lied.

"Miss Turner, although I admit I am not very familiar with how to operate a curling iron. However, I do know that it would be rather difficult to burn the back of an individual's non-dominant hand. Let me see the wound," he said holding out his hand.

"It's really nothing Professor," Eliza argued but Snape simply raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and removed the handkerchief and showed him her hand.

He looked puzzled for a few moments as he read the words inscribed on the back of her hand. "Explain, he ordered still examining it.

"Well, Professor, I had detention with Professor Umbridge this evening," Eliza explained.

"I don't see how that information is relevant, Miss Turner," he barked, the irritated edge returning to his voice.

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows at him; _Surely the other teachers know what she's doing_ she thought. "Well Professor Snape, when I went to detention in her office she asked me to write lines. She gave me a quill and a piece of parchment; every time I wrote the required line the words appeared on the back of my hand and the words on the paper appeared to be written in blood."

"And this has happened before?" he asked.

"Not to me, but I have heard from others that her detentions are unbearable. They would never say what she made them do, but now I guess I know," she said.

Miss Turner, go into the store cupboard over there and retrieve a bottle marked essence of dittany," he instructed letting go of her hand and crossing to his desk.

"Oh, I don't need any Professor, thank you. That's what I needed your copper cauldron for," she said holding up her jar of brown liquid.

Snape stopped looking through his desk and turned to look at her. He held out his hand and she crossed the room and placed the jar into his outstretched hand. He opened the lid and smelled the potion, and then he held it up to the light to check the color.

"How did you learn to brew this potion?" he asked, handing it back to her.

"Well," Eliza said blushing slightly. "At Ilvermorny I knew this girl who was bullied a lot our third year. I found out that she had been…well hurting herself. So I looked up a way to heal her cuts and told her she didn't have to do that anymore. She's one of my best friends now," "Well then you will know that you need only apply a few drops of the solution to the wound," he replied, but his tone was a little softer.

"Yes, Professor," she said smiling slightly. "Good night, Professor Snape."

Eliza gathered her things and made her way back up to the Ravenclaw Common room where she applied the dittany to her hand. The marks faded and the throbbing pain stopped. She spent a few hours sitting on her bed, finishing her homework before she lay down and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Trying to Help

The next night Eliza arrived for her detention early, but with a small vial of essence of dittany in her picket. Once again she sat at the small desk and began silently writing her lines. Tonight, however, was worse than the night before. Eliza struggled but was able to sit silently for the full hour and a half that Umbridge made her write lines.

"I will see you tomorrow at six o'clock," Umbridge said sweetly as Eliza laid down the "Yes Professor. Good night," Eliza said politely.

Eliza walked down the hall, not wanting to go down to the great hall for dinner. She slipped into the empty classroom when where she had spoken to Draco the night before and she sunk to the floor and cradled her throbbing hand. She let loose the sobs she had been holding in for the last hour as she sat on the floor in the dark classroom.

The door opened and Eliza held her breath and silently wiped at her face. "Eliza?" called a voice softly. And she saw that it was Draco poking his head into the room.

"Here," she whispered back.

"Lumos," Draco muttered and he pointed his wand light in the direction where her voice had come from. Eliza wiped once more at the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

Draco closed the door behind him and sat on the floor in front of her. He reached out and placed a hand gently on her knee. "Please let me help you," he whispered.

Eliza fumbled with the pocket of her jeans and retrieved the small vial of dittany. She watched as Draco pulled gauze and bandages from his pockets and laid them on a desk. She handed him the vial and he looked at it skeptically.

"Just a few drops," she instructed.

Draco opened the bottle and poured a few drops onto her wound. Eliza winced as the potion healed her wound. He watched as Draco found a jar in the classroom and set it on the floor. Eliza cast lumos so that have more light. Draco smiled at her and filled the jar with water from his wand. He used some of the gauze to wipe the remaining blood from her hand. He pulled a handkerchief from his picket and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Do you always have one of those?" she asked.

"My mother says a gentleman always has a handkerchief," he said softly.

Eliza gave him a weak smile and looked down at the scar on her hand, knowing that by the end of the week it would be permanent.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said, touching her cheek gently.

"You keep apologizing for something you didn't do," Eliza said.

"I should be able to protect you from these things," Draco said and his voice cracked as he looked at her helplessly.

"Oh Draco," Eliza sobbed.

She pulled him to her as they embraced, holding each other and letting silent tears roll down their cheeks. Draco pulled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He seemed to have regained some of his composure as he held her close to him. He stroked her hair and whispered to her reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry…I will do whatever I can to protect you…No one will ever hurt you again…I'm so sorry," he whispered.

After her tears had subsided and she was able to catch her breath she shifted in his arms so that she could look into his eyes. She brushed his cheek with her thumb and felt the dampness on his cheeks. She looked around them on the floor and found the abandoned handkerchief on the floor. She took it and wiped the tears from his face. She brushed the hair from his brow and looked into his red rimmed eyes. He took the handkerchief from her and did the same. Smoothing her hair gently and smiling at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Then it was Eliza who moved to close the distance between them. She laid her hands on Draco's chest, straightening his collar and she looked from his eyes to his lips. Then she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to hi. He moaned softly into her mouth and he slid his arms around her waist.

She reached her hands up to his neck and he deepened the kiss. They held each other for a long time before Eliza nestled herself down against Draco's chest. He sat stroking her hair and held her cradled in his lap.

After a while Draco broke the silence. "I'm going to make this right," he said kissing her forehead.

Eliza sat up and looked in into his eyes which shone with determination. "Draco, don't, it's bad enough as it is. I don't want to make her mad."

"No I think she will listen to me, she likes me. I can make her see that this wasn't your fault," he argued.

"Draco, I don't want to upset her. Today was… I don't know if I could handle more than today. I just want to get this all over with." Eliza buried her face into his shoulder again to hide the tears that had begun to sting at her eyes once more.

"Just leave it to me," he whispered stroking her hair.

The next morning Eliza sat talking with Luna when Snape entered the Great Hall. He walked calmly up to her and stopped just behind where she was sitting. Eliza turned in her chair and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," she said trying to hide the surprise in her voice. Snape hardly ever spoke to students outside of class.

"May I speak with you a moment about your potions assignment?" he asked eyeing Luna skeptically.

"Umm, of course Professor," Eliza smiled at Luna and followed him out into the entrance hall.

"I attempted to talk to Dolores…I mean Professor Umbridge about your…situation. I was unable to get her to agree to allow me to supervise your detentions," he said.

"Did you talk to her yesterday?" Eliza asked, hoping her voice sounded casual.

"Yes, why did something happen?" he asked.

Eliza felt cold dread spreading through her veins. Eliza forced a smile and looked up at him. "No, Professor, everything is fine. Thank you for all your help."

Eliza hurried back into the Great Hall and searched the Slytherin table, but she didn't see Draco anywhere. She scanned the teachers table a feeling the anxiety building, but she saw Umbridge sitting and cutting her breakfast daintily with her knife and fork. Some of the panic subsided. She scanned the Slytherin table again and saw Blaise glancing at her curiously. She made her was towards him and he stood, meeting her at the end of the table.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, listen have you seen Draco this morning?" she asked grabbing the end of her braid and fidgeting with it nervously.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning. We have first block together though," he said looking at her reassuringly.

"Ok, can you tell him that I really need to talk to him; tell him it's really important," she said looking at Blaise earnestly. Eliza sighed and glanced around the Great Hall again before she looked back at Blaise. "Thanks, Blaise I appreciate it," she added when he nodded and she touched his arm gently.

Eliza made her way to History of Magic and sat through what felt like the longest hour and a half of her life. Herbology at least gave her something to do to keep her mind off things. At lunch she was making her way up to the castle when Draco came walking down the path from the castle. She smiled at Cho and her friends who had raised their eyebrows at her and she told them she would see them in the Great Hall later.

Draco and Eliza walked away from the crowd of students walking up to the castle and over to a group of large stones just off the path. Draco touched her arm and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you all right? Zabini said you were looking for me this morning and that you seemed upset about something," Draco said.

"Have you talked to Umbridge yet?" she asked, she took the end of her braid into her hands again.

"No, I thought I would go just after my last block today," he said. He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

"Draco, please don't talk to her. Please listen to me. Snape saw my hand, that first night, and he talked to Umbridge yesterday. That's why she was so terrible last night. Please, I can't do that again. Just let me get through this week. Please don't make her any angrier than she already is. Promise me?" she pleaded. She took his hand in hers and stared into his eyes with hers wide with panic.

"Eliza, hey calm down. What are you saying?" he asked, reaching up and touching her cheek.

"I'm saying, Snape told me this morning at breakfast that he spoke with Umbridge and tried to get my detention transferred to him. He said she told him no and then last night she was so cruel to me. It was so much worse. I'm worried that if you walk to her then it will just make it seem like I'm trying to get out of it," she said.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He searched her face for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, I won't say anything."

Eliza sighed feeling the tension and anxiety she had been feeling leave her body. She hugged him and she felt his body relax as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed being able to do this," he whispered kissing her hair.

Eliza sighed and turned to look at him. She smoothed his hair and smiled at him. "I did too, but we still have a lot to figure out," she said.

"Must you always be so practical? Can't I just enjoy a few moments with you without worrying about everything?" he said pulling her back to him.

"Draco," she sighed.

He moaned softly. "I love how you say my name," he said seductively. She could feel his smile on her cheek as he pulled her closer, pressing her body to his suggestively.

"Draco!" she said sternly putting her hands on his chest and trying to push herself away from him.

"Again," he demanded playfully grabbing her hips.

"No," she giggled, squirming in his arms.

"Say my name," he begged nuzzling her neck.

"Nope," she laughed squirming out of his arms and backing away.

"Then maybe I'll have to make you," he said stalking towards her with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged sliding her bag off her shoulder and letting it fall to the floor.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed, taking a few steps back from him. He watched her carefully as she walked backwards keeping her eyes on him. He stalked her slowly, not want making any sudden movements. Then he lunged forward and Eliza let out a squeal of laughter and she turned, running from him across the grounds.

She sprinted off towards the trees, not looking behind her, but knowing Draco was chasing. She veered along the tree line hearing his footsteps growing closer and she ran towards the lake. But before she could reach the shore, strong arms grabbed her around her waist. He pulled her down to the ground, rolling so that she landed on top of him. Then he rolled again so he pinned her to the ground with his body. Then he began tickling her. Eliza gasped and tried to kick him off while she laughed. She bucked her hips and squirmed trying to get away from his fingers that where tickling her sides.

"Say my name," he growled playfully.

"No," she laughed defiantly.

He continued his tickling assault and Eliza gasped for air unable to kick him off. "Say my name,' he said again.

"Draco!" she called gasping for air..

"Ha ha!" he laughed triumphantly falling onto her and pulling her into an embrace.

"Not fair," she sighed smiling up at him.

"Baby I'm a Slytherin, I don't have to play fair," he said with a shrug

Eliza rolled her eyes and snuggled into his chest. They lay there panting on the ground for a few moments before Draco broke the silence.

"What do you have next/" he asked.

"Double potions," she said

"I'll walk you. I have a free period Before Herbology." He leaned forward and kisser her lips briefly before untangling himself from her embrace and getting to his feet. He offered her his hand and she let him help her up.

They brushed the grass from their robed before making their way back towards the castle. Draco took her hand in his and Eliza let him hold it until they reached the castle doors. She gave his hand a quick squeeze before she let go. Draco sighed as they walked past the Great Hall, where they could hear students chatting and finishing their lunch. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Eliza felt guilty, knowing he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry, " she said softly as they walked towards the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"Why?" he asked looking over at her.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to be with me?" he asked, his voice was low and husky, filled with emotion.

Eliza stopped and looked up at him. "I _do_ want to be with you," she admitted.

"Then why won't you? Why do you drop my hand when we get close to the castle or only be with me when were alone?" he asked.

"Draco, we've been over this before," she sighed. "I can't date someone who supports Umbridge and all the terrible things she's doing. I can't be with someone who thinks he's better than everyone because he has money or comes from a wizarding family. It's just not who I am."

"I don't think I'm better than everyone…Maybe certain people, but not everyone," he argued stubbornly.

Eliza groaned and stormed down the stairs. Here we go again she thought. "I can't keep doing this Draco," she said.

"Eliza wait; I was joking," he said taking her arm gently to stop her.

"Were you?' she asked "Because I don't think you were." She searched his face angrily.

"Eliza, this is the way I was raised. My family believes we are better than other families because of our heritage and social status."

"And that makes it ok" she asked incredulously.

"Ugh, why must you ruin everything?" he asked angrily running a hand through his hair.

Eliza felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked up at him. She shook her head and turned to walk down the stairs. She heard him curse and the sound of something hitting the wall before he walked away.

Potions passed more quickly that Eliza would have liked. She ate a quick dinner in the great hall. She tried to catch Draco's eye but he sat sat with his back to the Ravenclaw table and he did not turn. Just before six, Eliza left the Great hall for her third night of detention. Umbridge seemed to be in a better mood and only kept her for forty-five minutes. When she had finished she checked the classroom, but Draco wasn't there. Eliza sat there for a few moments, but she know he wasn't coming. After a while she left the classroom and began walking up the castle steps.

She had gotten up a few flights of stairs when she heard hushed whispers in a classroom off the main hall. Curious, Eliza crept closed and could hear the voiced inside speaking soothingly to someone. Eliza poked her head through the cracked door and saw the Weasley twins talking to a younger boy who was crying. The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open further and the twins whipped around, throwing their arms protectively in front of the boy.

"Relax, it's only me," Eliza said putting her hands in the air to show she wasn't a threat.

"Oh, hey Turner," one of the twins said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked looking at the boy.

"Detention with the bitch troll," said the other twin.

"Hey, I had detention with her too. Look," she said showing the boy her scarred hand. "Can I see yours?" she asked gently.

The boy held out her hand, which the twins had been cleaning for him. She unwrapped the bandage and saw the words _I must not be disruptive_. Eliza felt the bile rise in her stomach and she gave the boy a sympathetic smile.

"All right, just a little stinging and this will make it better," she told him.

She put a few drops of the potion on the boys hand and the wounds healed over, the twins looked at each other in amazement and back to Eliza. The boy beamed at her and jumped off his chair, hugging her tightly. She smiled and patted his back.

"I'll take him to the common room, meet your there Georgie?' the first twin asked. "Thanks, Turner," he added at the door,

Eliza and George sat in silence for a while as George glanced at her scarred hand and the bottle of brown liquid. Eliza smiled and handed the bottle to George.

"It's essence of dittany. It's rare so I couldn't make much, but a few drops will heal most cuts," she said.

"That's was really amazing," he said looking at her with admiration in his eyes.

"It really was nothing. I know how terrible she can be so…" she said shrugging her shoulders and rubbing her fingers over her own scar.

"What did she get you for?" George asked.

"Pansy Parkinson and some troll attacked me in the corridor. She saw me hex them so I got a week," Eliza answered.

"Oh, I bet Parkinson's just jealous because of you and Malfoy. She's been fawning over him for years," George said with a sympathetic shrug.

"Well she can have him. Honestly, he's all right when it's just the two of us, but he has some seriously messed up priorities," Eliza said.

"Oh, I thought you two were…" George's voice trailed off and he turned slightly pink.

"No, well kind of, but it's really complicated. I think we're just too different. For a while I thought things could work out, but now…well if he's with Umbridge then we are on two very different sides" she said shaking her head.

George looked at her for a while then smiled. "Fred and I plan to get her back," he said mischievously.

Eliza looked up at him curiously. "Do you need an extra pair of hands?" she asked.

George's answering smile was huge and he leaned forward to whisper their pan to her. After giving him a few suggestions on how to pull off their plan they agreed to meet early the next morning to discuss the details with his brother. Eliza smiled all the way up to her common room feeling for the first time that she was going to do something good for a change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Making a Difference**

Eliza and the twins met early the next morning and ironed out their plan. She had to admit that the twins had some good ideas but they needed a little help refining them. Soon they had ironed out the plan and were walking down to breakfast.

That night at dinner an owl flew into the Great Hall. Eliza watched Fred and George who were sitting at the Gryffindor table as if nothing interesting was happening. . The owl flew directly to Professor Umbridge and dropped a small box in front of her. She looked at it, slightly confused but opened it carefully. She read the note and smiled before peaking down into the box.

Eliza finished her differ hurriedly, knowing she had to be in Umbridge's office for her detention soon. When she arrived the box was sitting on Umbridge's desk. Eliza took her seat and began her lines as usual. As she wrote she saw Umbridge peek into the box a few times before she shrugged and opened it, taking one of the chocolates from inside.

Eliza watched, from the corner of her eye as she continued to write her lines. Umbridge had popped the whole thing into her mouth and was chewing happily for a few moments. She was eyeing the next chocolate when it began.

It started slowly at first, with a few drops of blood dripping from her nose. Umbridge frowned as she swallowed the chocolate and pulled a handkerchief from her drawer and dabbed at her nose. Then it increased, blood streaming down her face and she tried to stop it with the handkerchief.

"Professor, are you all right?" Eliza asked, putting the quill down on the desk.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite all right," she said, although her voice was muffled through the handkerchief. She took out her wand and waved it at her face and muttered an incantation. But this only made things worse; blood was spilling from her nose alarmingly, covering her hands and soaking the handkerchief.

"Professor you should go to the hospital wing, that looks serious," Eliza said standing.

"Yes, I think I shall. You may go Miss Turner," she said as she hurried out of the room clutching at her bleeding nose.

After she had gone Eliza crossed the room to the box of chocolates and took the remaining sweets out of the box. She wrapped them carefully and placed them in her pocket before replacing them with ordinary chocolates the twins had purchased at Honedukes. Eliza strolled out of Umbridge's office and met the twins in a classroom on the sixth floor where they were waiting or her.

"Well? Which one did she get?" Fred asked eagerly.

"The nosebleed Nougat," Eliza answered pulling the left over chocolates from her pocket and giving them to Fred.

"And? Tell us everything!" George said smiling.

Eliza described the effects of the candy and the twins smiled eagerly at each other. Their plan had gone off without a hitch.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, I'm hoping at least a day or so. Without the antidote she could be bleeding for a while," Fred giggled.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Eliza asked.

"Don't worry Madame Pomfrey has potions to replenish lost blood and there are some spells we found that will decrease the flow," George assured her.

"Well done," Fred said clasping her on the shoulder and heading out of the room.

"Really, we couldn't have done it without you. Great idea to take the others out of her office. If we'd left them there and she may have been able to link them to us," George said kindly.

"Hey, I'm glad to help. I'll see you at the meeting right?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks again." George touched her arm gently and Eliza smiled up at him.

They looked at each other for a few moments, George's hand still on Eliza's arm. George smiled again before he leaned forward and pulled Eliza into a close hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and they hugged for a few moments. She looked up at him and smiled before she kissed his cheek.

"Good night George,' she whispered and she left the classroom and made her way back to her dorm.

The twins were right and Umbridge spent a full day in the hospital wind. Eliza received note stating that she would serve her detention another night.

That night Eliza went to the first DA meeting in the room of requirement. Although she already knew the disarming spell, it was still nice to practice with other students again. After she left she checked her watch and ducked inside an empty classroom. She pulled the mirror from her bag and held it up. "Stephanie," she whispered and once again her two best friends were reflected in the mirror.

"It is so good to see you guys," Eliza said setting the mirror on a shelf and sitting cross-legged on a desk in front of it.

"Did you get yours?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I did," she answered pulling a small jar from her bag. Eliza showed them the leaf inside.

"Okay we can do this you guys," Brittany said with an encouraging smile.

"So how are things with you guys?" Eliza asked as she smiled at her friends.

"Good, we are so ready for Christmas break. You're still coming to visit aren't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I will. I know you guys get out on Friday, but I am done with my midterms on Thursday. I will hang out with Mom and then Floo over Friday night," Eliza explained.

She stopped talking and held up her hand to silence her friends. She listened closely before she shoved the mandrake leaf into her bag and moved a book in front of the mirror. She had just hidden it when the door the classroom opened. Draco walked in, wearing his trademark sneer before his eyes fell on Eliza. His expression softened slightly.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed shutting the door behind himself.

"Nothing," she lied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Umbridge has us patrolling the halls looking for Potter's little club. It's not safe for you to be wandering around," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well they all went in about a half hour ago so I'm not sure you'll find much action tonight," Eliza retorted rolling her eyes at him.

"I told you not to get involved with Potter. You're already in enough trouble as it is," Draco said running a hand through his hair in exasperation

"I told you that you need to stop bossing me around," she growled.

"Why do you have to constantly…" he began, but Eliza interrupted him.

"Ruin everything? Yeah I get it. Listen, if I'm such a bother then why do you keep showing up?" she argued.

"I'm sorry that I care about you!" he sighed.

"I'm sorry that's such an inconvenience to you," she spat back.

They starred at each other angrily for a few long seconds before Draco sighed and shoved his wand into his pocket. He wearily rubbed his face before looking around the room.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" he asked.

"Who said I was talking to anyone?" she said nonchalantly.

"I heard you talking to someone," he said.

"I was just reading out loud, sometimes it helps me think," she lied.

He raised his eyebrows at her and folded his arms across his chest, obviously not believing her. She simply stared resolutely back at him when she heard it.

"She was talking to us!" Stephanie shouted from behind the book.

Eliza roller her eyes. _Drama Queen_ she thought. Draco looked in the direction of the voice. Eliza sighed and waved for him to come over. She sat back down on the desk and moved the book from in front of the mirror. She glared at her friends who were looking curiously as Draco sat next to her.

"Traitors," she spat. "Draco these are my friends Stephanie Miller and Brittany Thomas. Losers, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Liz has told us so much about you," Stephanie gushed.

"Has she now?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Eliza who rolled hers again.

"Any ways. I should be off to bed if the thought police are patrolling the corridors," Eliza said wanting to keep the conversation short.

"I'll walk you to your common room," Draco said standing.

"I think I can find it on my own," Eliza said gathering her things.

"I told you it's not safe for you're to be roaming the halls. Honestly, Umbridge is pissed after what happened last night. She nearly blamed you, but I talked her out of it. She knows it was just Potter and his friends trying to hide their little meeting. If you won't let me help you get out of detention you have to at least let me help you avoid another one," he argued the exasperation clear in his voice.

"Ugh you are so frustrating. When are you going to understand that I don't want to be protected?" Eliza hissed.

"If you don't let me walk you I'm just going to follow you there," he said simply smiling at her knowing he had won.

"Aww how sweet," Brittany said.

Eliza turned and glared at the girls. Who just chucked. "Good night Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. Make sure you take your vitamins," she said looking at them pointedly

"We will! Love you Liz. See you again next week," Stephanie said with an angelic smile.

"It was really night to meet you Draco. Don't let her fool you. She's a big softie," Brittany said with a wink.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both. I hope I get the chance to see you again," Draco said offering them a dazzling smile.

Eliza rolled her eyes and the girls giggled again before disappearing. She sighed and wrapped it in a cloth before carefully placing it back in her bag.

"How did you communicate the time to meet?" Draco asked. "Umbridge has been reading all the mail."

Eliza eye's eyebrows furrowed at this new information, but she didn't want to argue with him. She pulled the necklace from under her shirt and showed it to him. "When we want to talk we put a time and date on this and the others can see it on theirs," she answered.

"That's amazing," he said,

"Listen, Draco, I get you're trying to look out for me. But I really don't need it. I just don't want you to feel like you owe me something," she said grabbing her bag and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Are you saying you don't want to be together anymore?" he asked, his pale grey eyes searing hers desperately.

"Well considering I ' _ruin everything_ ,'" she said with a shrug.

"I was just upset because you seem to have a knack for telling me things I don't want to hear," he sighed. He stepped towards her and took her hand. "I want to be with you and no one else."

"And I've told you I can't be with you as long as you're her lackey. Can't you see how terrible she is?" Eliza asked desperately.

"If course I do. But how else are we going to know what she's doing if we don't try to stay on her good side?" he asked.

Eliza looked up at him in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Listen, I'm not helping Potter, but if you insist on getting mixed up in all his drama then I need to be able to protect you," he said. "I'm trying here," he added in a whisper.

Eliza looked at him carefully but his eyes shone with emotion. She sighed and squeezed his hand. "I guess you can walk me back to my common room," she said smiling at him.

"Perhaps we can even hold hands?" he teased with a wink.

"Don't push your luck," she laughed. But she let him intertwine their fingers. They walked quietly along the dark halls for some time before either of them spoke.

"You must miss your friends," he said quietly.

"I do, they are like sisters to me," she said softly.

"So what things did you tell them about me?" he asked. Eliza could see from the moonlight filtering through the window that he was smirking.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're pig headed and bossy. And that you can be rude and a spoiled rich kid," she said She grinned over at his pale face to see that he was looking down at his feet gloomily. "But I also told then that you are loyal and sweet, that you are charming and handsome, and that you really go above and beyond for the people you care about," she added encouragingly.

"I do care about you," he whispered earnestly, "More than I've ever cared about anyone before."

Eliza opened her mouth to speak but they heard a noise at the end of the hall. Draco put a finger to his lips and pointed for her to hide behind a large statue of a wizard in armor. She hurried behind it and held d her breath as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Good evening Malfoy," came the sweet high voice and Eliza pressed herself silently against the statue.

"Good evening, Madame High Inquisitor. Are you feeling better?" Draco said in his cool voice he reserved for people he was trying to impress.

"Yes, I am thank you. Have you seen anything this evening?" she asked.

"Not a thing. Perhaps Parkinson heard wrong," Draco suggested.

Umbridge tapped her heel on the floor. "Perhaps. Well, keep at it for a short while longer. I'll have a word with Turner during her detention tomorrow about the little incident yesterday."

Eliza felt her heart drop into her stomach as she silently clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the moan of terror from escaping. She stood behind the statue frozen in fear and feeling the anxiety crashing over her.

"I'm sure she had nothing to do with it Madame Inquisitor. She is a great student. I'm sure it was one of Potter's little friends trying to distract from all the good work we are doing," Draco said casually.

"Yes, Turner could have been a great addition to our team if she hadn't been caught dueling in the halls," Umbridge said.

"I'm afraid that may have been my fault," Draco said softly.

"Your fault? Whatever do you mean boy?" she asked; the surprise evident in her voice.

"Well you see I've got a crush on Eliza and I had been talking about her in the common room that day. Well, Pansy has always fancied me and I suppose she heard me, she's always been the jealous type." Draco explained.

"Oh, well I am glad you have come forward with this information. Carry on with your duties and look for my patronus should anything change. Good work, as always, Mr. Malfoy,' she said.

"Good evening Madame Inquisitor," Draco said politely.

Eliza heard the sound of Umbridge's heels clocking down the hall. She was too filled with fear and anxiety to move and she jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Draco looking concerned with his hand on her arm.

"It's all right, she's gone," he whispered.

Eliza let Draco pull her into his arms and she held onto him tightly as he smoothed her hair and whispered soothingly to her. Draco led her back to her common room quietly with his arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Get some sleep Eliza," Draco said brushing the hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I will always be there to keep you safe," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and smiled at him before planting a small kiss on his cheek. She walked up to the common room entrance and answered the riddle before turning to wave at Draco. He waved back and the door closed behind her.

Wearily Eliza climbed up the stairs to her dormitory. Once she was alone in the bathroom she took the small jar containing the mandrake leaf from her bag and she sighed. _This better work this time_ she thought as she placed the leaf under her tongue.


	10. Chapter 10

***Note* My deepest apologies for taking so long to post. School started and it was more hectic than I thought it would be. I have a few chapters written and waiting to be typed so hopefully I will post again soon. Thanks for reading and review!**

 **Chapter 10- Quidditch**

The next morning Eliza woke early and dressed for classes. She gathered her things and hurried out of the common room. She made her way, not down to the Great Hall but to the Gryffindor common room. She stood at the end of the hall and waited after a while Gryffindors came out of the portrait hole until she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, guys, got a minute?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Harry asked looking concerned.

Eliza gestured for them to follow her and she found an empty classroom and directed them inside. She looked around quickly to make sure that no one saw them then she entered, shutting the door behind herself.

"What's this about?" asked Ron.

"Umbridge knew we were meeting last night," Eliza said quickly.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I guess Parkinson heard someone talking about it. The whole Squad was on patrol last night. I think we need to find another way to tell people about the meetings," Eliza said.

"How did you know all this?" Ron asked looking suspiciously at her.

Eliza blushed slightly. "Draco told me. I was talking with some of my friends from back home last night and he heard me," she explained.

"We can't trust Malfoy," Ron said crossing his arms.

"He wouldn't lie to me. Listen, I want to be in the DA just as much as you," Eliza argued.

"Well we will have to think about how to get the word around. It has to be something she won't suspect and something people can't get caught with." Hermione said.

"What about something like this?" Eliza offered pulling her necklace out of her shirt. "This is how my friends and I communicate when we are going to talk. See the numbers on the back; one of us changes them and it changes on the other's pendants too."

"That's brilliant. Perhaps we can meet later tonight and you can show me how it works?" Hermione gushed examining the necklace closely.

"Sure," Eliza said. "Oh, and there's one other thing. Draco said Umbridge has been reading our mail. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, we appreciate all the help," Harry said.

"Of course, I'll let you know if I find out anything else," Eliza said smiling at Harry and the others.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Eliza just barely got through her classes. She did manage to set up a time with Hermione to meet and talk about the new communication method for the DA. Finally six o'clock rolled around and she made her way to Umbridge's office for her fifth detention.

 _Just a few more days_ she told herself as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the sweet voice from inside.

"Good evening Professor," Eliza greeted but she hesitated seeing Draco and Pansy sitting in the office.

"Good evening, Miss Turner. Please have a seat," Umbridge instructed gesturing to the chair next to Draco. Eliza walked over and sat next to him, her heart pounding in her chest. Umbridge gave her a simpering smile. "It has been brought to my attention by young Mr. Malfoy here that there may have be more to your story Miss turner. I would like to hear an account from you about the events leading to your altercation with Miss Parkinson," Umbridge said.

Eliza was slightly shocked but she folded her hands in her lap. "Well I had been in Hogsmeade that morning and I was walking back to my common room when Miss Parkinson and her…friend met me on the stairs." Eliza said. "We talked for a few moments…"

"What did you talk about?" Umbridge asked.

"She asked if I had fun in Hogsmeade and I told her I did. Then she told me that I needed to stay away from Draco, "Eliza answered.

"What do you think she meant by that? Are you and Mr. Malfoy close?" Umbridge asked.

Eliza glanced at Draco who was blushing slightly. "Draco was the first person I met when I moved here. Over the summer he invited me to a party at his house and we have been on a few dates," Eliza said blushing.

"Then what happened?" Umbridge asked.

"I told Miss Parkinson that it wasn't her business if Draco and I dated and I asked her to leave me alone. But she pulled out her wand and tried to jinx me. I used the shield charm and tried to tell her to stop but she and her friend had book both raised their wands. That's when I used the knockback jinx." Eliza finished her story and looked up at Professor Umbridge resolutely.

"Miss Parkinson, what do you have to say about this?" Umbridge asked.

Pansy glared over at Eliza, but Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Sher paled slightly and looked back at Umbridge. 'It's true," she said softly.

"You attacked Miss Turner, unprovoked?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Pansy sad.

"Well Miss Turner, while I cannot condone your response to Miss Parkinson's attack, I do believe you need not continue your detentions. In the future I would advise against using violence and remove yourself from the situation." Eliza nodded and Umbridge turned to Pansy. "As for you I am deeply ashamed that you would attack another student and then spread falsehoods about them to me. You will be suspended from the Inquisitorial Squad for two weeks."

Pansy hung her head in shame and Eliza had to bite the inside of her lip to stop the smile of relief from washing over her face. Umbridge smiled at Draco before she continued.

"I will award ten points to Slytherin for your honesty and forthcoming Mr. Malfoy. Now you all may go," Umbridge said giving them all a sickly sweet smile.

"Thank you Professor, Good night." Eliza said standing from her chair.

Draco stood and opened the door. Pansy stormed out and Eliza followed. Draco smiled at Umbridge before closing the door behind him. He placed a hand on Eliza's back and they walked to the end of the hall. Pansy turned and glared at Eliza, opening her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off.

"Don't forget what I told you earlier Parkinson. You stay away from her. I don't want you to so much as look in her direction," Draco growled.

Eliza saw the tears welling up in Pansy's eyes as she glared at her. Then Pansy turned and stormed off towards the dungeons. Eliza looked over at Draco who wrapped his arm around her protectively and led her down the hall.

"Did you put her up to that?" Eliza asked stopping and turning to look at him.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch you hurt anymore he said with a shrug.

"Draco, that wasn't necessary." Eliza said. "You probably just made things with Pansy worse now."

"Don't worry about her. She's not going to touch you." Draco said reaching forward and brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"You just don't get it. I don't need you to intimidate people for me," Eliza said stepping back from him. "Listen, Draco, I really appreciate you getting me out of detention, really I can't thank you enough, but I just need some time to figure things out. I see that you are trying and I'm glad to see it. Just give me some time."

"All right," he said softly.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now are you going to walk me to the library?" she asked smiling at him

"Of course, need someone to study with?" he asked with a wink.

"Sure, but I'm going to actually study," she said laughing.

In the next few days Eliza helped Hermione fabricate galleons that would allow the DA members to communicate with each other undetected. Then on Saturday Eliza walked down with the rest of the school to the Quidditch pitch to see the first match of the season Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The match was good, although Eliza had resolved herself to talk to Draco about the ridiculous song the Slytherins kept shouting at Ron. But Gryffindor came out of the match victorious.

Eliza cheered with the others as all the players landed on the ground. She watched them as many of the other students were filing out of the stands. Suddenly George and Harry hurled themselves at Draco and Eliza got to her feet. She hurried down and out of the stands as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were leaving. Then she saw Professor Umbridge standing next to Draco. She sighed and headed back to the castle resolving to talk to him later.

At dinner Eliza glanced at Draco frequently. She had heard from Hermione that Harry and the twins had been banned from playing Quidditch and it was all she could do not to march over to the Slytherin table and give Draco a piece of her mind. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes met his across the hall and she nodded her head towards the door. Then she got up from the table and made her way out of the hall. She walked for a while until she found a classroom a suitable distance from the Great Hall and she waited. IT was only a few moments before Draco entered the room.

"Honesty, I'm fine you don't have to worry," he said reaching for her hand.

"Oh, you're fine?" Well that's a relief," Eliza said sarcastically.

"Wait you're mad at me?" he asked.

"You sure they didn't damage your brain in that little fight you started? How could you do that?" she spat pulling away from him and crossing her arms.

"They attacked me" he argued.

"And I'm sure they just did it out of nowhere. You couldn't possibly have done anything to deserve it?" she asked looking at him incredulously.

"Well, I…" he stammered.

"Every single time I think that maybe things can work between us you do something else to show me that you are just a bully. That little song the Slytherins were singing was that you too?" she asked running her hands through her hair in exasperation.

"You don't understand. Potter and I have always…he and I will never be…" Draco stammered but Eliza's glare stopped him.

"I'm not asking you to be best friends and invite him over for slumber parties, Draco. But insulting Mrs. Weasley? Making up that song and chanting it during the match to ridicule Ron in front of the whole school? Can't you see how absolutely terrible that is?" she asked.

Draco blushed and he looked own at his hands. "I guess I didn't think about it," he mumbled.

Eliza sighed. "You never do, Draco," she said. Then she shook her head and walked out of the classroom, leaving him to his thoughts.

A few weeks passed and Eliza busied herself with Quidditch practice, DA meetings, and homework. She successfully ignored Draco for over two weeks until Ravenclaw's first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. She was sitting at breakfast when a paper snitch flew over to her. She caught it and carefully unfolded the paper.

 _Good luck on your first match. I'll be cheering from the stands._

 _-Yours_

 _DM_

Eliza smiled and touched the note tucked the note into her robes as she looked up at the Slytherin table to see him watching her closely. She smiled briefly at him and he beamed back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and she stood to leave the great hall for the Quidditch pitch. As she was leaving she heard someone call her from the Gryffindor table. She walked over to Harry who aw sitting with the twins, Ron, and Hermione.

"Good luck today Turner; it's your first match isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we don't play at Ilvermorny," she said smiling at him.

"If you don't' play Quidditch what do you do? I've seen you on a broom, you're a fair flyer," George asked.

"Thanks. I'll have to show you sometime. I've got to run," she smiled as they wall wished her luck before she made her way down to the field.

The match was close, but Eliza was relieved when they beat Hufflepuff by thirty points. She cheered with the rest of the team as they flew to the ground. She had scored three of the team's five goals.

Later that night, still feeling the adrenaline from the match Eliza climbed out o bed and dressed silently before she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her trunk. She scribbled a note and grabbed her broom before heading out of her dorm. The common room was empty besides Luna who simply waved at her then resumed reading her magazine sideways.

Eliza hurried out of the common room and down the hall. She opened one of the large windows with a wave of her wand and mounted her broom. She kicked off and flew though it and off to Gryffindor tower. She flew silently around until she saw a flash of red hair. She pulled closer and saw the twins standing talking to each other, one of them shirtless.

Eliza flew nearer to the window and waved her wand which opened. She tossed the note inside. One of the twins stuck his head out of the window and looked at her bewildered.

"Hurry up, she said with a wink. Then she sped off towards the Quidditch pitch laughing at the confused look on his face.

Eliza had time to gather a few brooms from the Quidditch store closet while she waited for the twins to arrive. After about thirty minutes they walked into the pitch with a small group of others.

"What's all this about?" one of the twins asked.

"Well you asked what we do back home instead of Quidditch so I thought I'd show you,' she said.

"But we don't have brooms," argued harry.

"I grabbed a few from the storage shed. So pick a broom and mount up. We're going to race." Her grin was huge as she looked at Ron, the twins, Harry, and Ginny.

Once they each had a broom and had gathered by one of the sets of goal posts they looked to Eliza.

"All right, the rules are simple. Stay along the outer edge of the pitch, we don't have a track so just do your best. Stay between the top of the stands and the fence; lastly, no contact with the other racers. First to finish three laps wins." She paused to see if they understood and they all nodded. "I'll judge the first race since we are short one broom. Just drop me off in the goal post," she said.

George nodded and took the broom from her outstretched hand. She climbed on behind him and helped on as they all kicked off. She climbed from the broom to the middle goal post and sat inside the ring, wrapping her arm casually around the edge. The others hovered around where she sat and waited for further instruction.

"Now usually we signal to start with magic but I don't want to get caught so I'll have to shout. Try to line up straight and wait for my go," she said.

Eliza watched until they had all lined up gripping their broomsticks and eyeing each other. They looked unsure, but excited to be flying.

"On my mark. Ready. Set. GO!' she yelled.

They flew off into the night. She squinted but she could barely see them zooming around the pitch. Harry and Ginny wee in the lead with the twins and Rom close behind. As they passed for their first lap Eliza heard the squeal of laughter erupt from Ginny as she passed in front of Harry. In the second lap one of the twins had caught up with the leaders. In the final lap Harry and Ginny looked as if they were going to tie when the neared the goal post. Btu Harry pulled just slightly ahead as they passed her. They pulled up to where she was perched, panting with huge grins on their faces.

"Who won?" Ginny asked smiling.

"It was Harry in first. Ginny you were a close second. Then George in third," she said. Harry pumped his fist in the air and George stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"I'll judge next said Ron.

George offered her his hand and she took it and climbed on the broom behind him. They landed with Ron on the ground. George took Ron's broom and helped him into the goal post while Eliza shot up into the air where he others were talking excitedly about the race.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Ron shouted as they all lined up in the air. Eliza shot off through the air with Harry and Ginny close behind. Eliza stayed with the pack for the first two laps and even let Harry and Ginny get alongside her. After they passed Ron and started their final lap Eliza turned and winked at Harry before she shifted on her broom so that she was almost lying down and sped off in front of them. She won by almost an entire broom length. She did a quick roll in the air, feeling the rush she always felt when racing before she headed back to the ground crowd around Ron.

"That was amazing," Ron said as she approached.

"Thanks. You two are pretty stiff competition though. I'll need to watch out when you get that Firebolt back," Eliza said.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked bewildered and breathless

"C'mon I'll show you," she said.

They helped Ron down to the ground and Eliza began showing them some tips for racing. They shot around the pitch lower to the ground for another half hour before Finny suggested they head inside. Harry and the twins put the borrowed brooms back in the shed and locked it again.

"Let's double up and fly back, less of a chance of getting caught," Eliza suggested.

The others nodded. Harry climbed behind Ginny. George came over and climbed behind Eliza. Ron and Fred mounted Ron's broom. Eliza blushed slightly as George wrapped his strong arms around her waist

"I'm kind of glad I don't have a broom," he whispered in her ear.

"All right, follow me," she called to the others. Then she kicked off and flew towards the castle.

She found a window close to the Gryffindor tower and she made a pass, glancing down the hall to see if it was clear. When she was sure no one was inside she opened the window with her wand and the others flew inside before she followed and she shut it behind them. They landed quietly in the hall and dismounted.

Eliza walked with the group back to the Gryffindor portrait. They thanked her as they neared the Fat Lady's portrait and Ginny mumbled the password sleepily. Eliza noticed George was hanging back and she smiled at him. Fred turned to look at him curiously but George waved him off. Fred shrugged and headed into the common room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eliza asked sensing George's nervousness.

"What?" he asked looking up at her in confusion.

"It's just a no-maj saying. What's on your mind George?" she asked.

"I…um…" He eyed the Fat Lady warily and Eliza chuckled.

"C'mon," she said. She led him down the hall and into a classroom. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just…thanks for tonight. I think…after the match…we really needed this," George said looking down at his shoes.

"I figured. That was really messed up what Draco did to you guys. If it's any consolation I'm glad you got a few punches in. I would've hexed him if I didn't want to get another detention. I chewed him out pretty good though," Eliza said.

"Yeah, he'll get what's coming," George said, anger flashing across his face. Then he looked up at her. "Sorry," he added.

"No, he deserves it. Like I told you before, he's got a lot to sort out before I give him the time of day," Eliza assured him.

"So you two aren't?" George asked.

"Nope," Eliza said smiling.

"Well then maybe, if you're free sometime we could hang out," George said looking nervously down at his shoes.

"I think I'd like that," she said softly, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I should head in before Fred comes looking for me," said George looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah I wouldn't want him to worry," said Eliza gazing into his honey brown eyes.

He stepped forward and Eliza did too. They stood only inches apart and Eliza felt the warmth of excitement in her stomach. George leaned forward and kissed her gently and she sighed placing her hands on his upper arms. The kiss was brief and sweet and when George pulled away he was blushing madly.

"Good night George. I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly.

Eliza collected her broom and smiled at him once more before heading back to her own dorm. As she approached as she saw someone sitting on the floor by the entrance and laughed softly to herself. Probably couldn't answer the riddle, poor kid, she thought.

But as she got closer her brow furrowed as she recognized the blond hair.

"Draco?" she asked softly.

His head shot up and the look of worry and anxiety over took his face. "Where hae you been?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 11

***Note* Thank you all for your continued patience and support as I try to navigate teaching and writing. I am learning that it is a fine balance.**

 **Chapter 11- Everyone has to start somewhere**

"Where do you mean where have I been? How long have you been sitting here?" Eliza asked.

"I've been here for hours. I sent a note but you never came down I thought maybe you were still upset with me," he said looking down in embarrassment.

"So you were going to sit here all night?" she asked offering him her hand to help him up off the ground.

"Well I hoped you would come down," he said.

"You must have just missed me. I went out flying," she said holding up the broom in her hand "I am still upset with you, but I wouldn't have just left you out here. I would've at least written back," she explained.

"Who did you go flying with?" he asked, his voice was deeper than usual as he asked.

"Who said I went with anyone? Why are you jealous?" Eliza asked leaning against the wall opposite him.

"Of course I am. I want you all to myself," he said.

"So who did you go flying with?" he asked again.

"I don't remember saying I went flying with anyone," Eliza argued

"Eliza," he said a slightly angry tone to his voice.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Harry, Ron, the twins, and Ginny," she said.

"Do you fancy him?" he asked. His eyes shot up to hers and were searching her face with desperation.

"Who?"

"Potter!" he cried, his voice cracking slightly.

Eliza couldn't raise her hand fast enough to muffle the laugh that escaped her lips. Draco shot her a dark look and turned away from her.

"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing," he spat.

"Hey," she said reaching forward and touching his arm. "Draco, I don't mean to cause you pain." He looked away from her but he she squeezed his arm. "You will be relieved to head that Harry Potter is not at all my type," she told him seriously.

He was quiet for a while, looking down at his hands. Eliza sighed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed that she had hurt his feelings. Then she noticed something on the floor behind him. She craned her neck and saw the bottle of sparkling wine, glasses, and a small bunch of wild flowers.

"Draco, is that? Is that all for me?" she asked blushing.

Draco looked behind her and saw the deep she saw the deep blush creeping across his cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her, obviously embarrassed. "I thought we could celebrate your first match. You did really well," he said softly.

"That's really sweet," she said. "Do you still want to?"

Draco looked up at her and searched her face for a few moments before he smiled softly at her. He bent down and collected the bottle and glasses while she carried her broom down the hall to a classroom, she waved her wand and a few balls of soft light floated in the air around them. Draco chuckled softly when he saw them. He placed the glasses on a table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Sir," she giggled, laying her broom on a table behind them and sitting in the seat he had offered. "I'm sorry you had to wait. I would've invited you too, but…"

"I know," he said busying himself with opening the bottle.

"Listen, Draco, I…" she began but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't made it easy for you to make friends," he said handing her a glass.

Eliza sighed and took a sip. It tasted delicious she looked down at the bubbling soft pink liquid and wondered when her life had become so complicated.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?" he asked casually sipping his own drink.

"I'm going to visit my friends for the first few days. We always have a party at the beginning of the break. Then I don't have any plans. Christmas is usually quiet for us," Eliza said. "What about you?"

"I'll go home for the holidays, but I don't expect much. I'll probably spend most of the time with Blaise," he said with a shrug.

"Well you will have to pencil me into your busy schedule," she said eyeing him over the rim of her glass.

"I can most definitely do that," he chuckled seeming to come out of the gloom she had found him in.

Eliza reached toward and placed her hand on his and watched the small smile play on his lips. They sat in silence for a while sipping their drinks After they had drank most of the wine and Eliza could feel the flush creeping up her cheeks she glanced over at him again.

"Why did you really come tonight, Draco?" she asked quietly.

Draco brushed his thumb across her knuckles softly before he spoke. "I missed you. You haven't spoken to me in weeks," he said his voice was soft and husky.

"I wish we could hang out more," she said quietly.

"Me too," he said.

Eliza looked not his pale blue eyes for a few long moments before she sighed and put her glass down on the table. "I should head in its pretty late," she said.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you," he said pain.

"Good night, Draco," said touching his arm softly.

The next morning Eliza slept in later them normal than normal when she did get out of bed her muscles her muscles were slightly sore from all the flying she had done the day before. She showered and towel dried her hair wanting to let it air dry so it would have a slight wave to it. She dressed and gathered some books from her room before heading down stairs for breakfast.

She had just walked into the hall when the owl post arrived. She saw Stephanie's barn owl flying towards her and she stopped by the doors and held out her arm for it.

"Hello, Tony," she said stroking his softly. The owl playfully nipped at her finger before offering her the letter. "Thanks," she said taking it. "Nat is in the owlry."

Eliza was just opening her letter when movement caught her eye from the Slytherin table just a few steps away. Draco was opening a small box. Eliza looked at it curiously before realizing what it was. She sighed and glanced over at the twins and Lee who were watching Draco with bated breath. She looked back over to Draco just in time to see the box explode and cover him with stinksap. She smiled slightly in relief a she saw that only Draco had been covered. _At least they took my advice on the explosive_ she thought.

Eliza looked sympathetically over at Draco who groaned as angry boils began forming on his skin. The Slytherins around him were too busy laughing at him to help and Eliza sighed. She walked over to Draco and helped him out of his chair. She cleaned the stinksap from the table with a wave of her wand and ushered him out of the Great Hall.

Instead of leading him up to the hospital wing, where the twins could get in trouble, she led him down into the dungeons and to the potions classroom. She sat him at a desk and vanished the remaining stinksap from his face and clothes, assessing the extent of his boils.

"This was those filthy Muggle-loving Weasleys," Draco muttered, groaning in pain.

"Oh hush. You did this to yourself and you know this," Eliza chided as she looked through the store cupboard. "Dang it, He's out. I'll have to make a cure for boils so it will be a while. Try not to move too much." Eliza began gathering supplies for her potion and setting them next to a spare cauldron.

"How did I bring this on myself?" Draco spat glaring at her.

"Oh come on," Eliza said raising an eyebrow at him as she began brewing. "You ridiculed their brother and got them banned from the Quidditch team. Besides it's the Weasley twins we're talking about how could you expect them not to retaliate?"

"Well I…I mean…they will pay for this," Draco grumbled.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she stirred her potion. "Or you could apologize to them since you started all this," she suggested.

Suddenly the door opened and Snape walked in sighing when he saw them. "I checked the hospital wing first, but I should have known," she said. He walked over and examined Draco for a moment before turning to Eliza. "This is pretty severe Miss Turner, make sue to add…" he began, but Eliza interrupted him as she took her cauldron off the fire.

"Flobberworm mucus _before_ the porcupine quills. I know Professor," Eliza said squeezing a flobberworm into the cauldron.

Snape raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as he watched her work. Draco sat in his chair and watched quietly. Eliza ignored them and focused on the potion. When it was almost ready she added a final, extra ingredient before waving her hand over the potion. Pink shimmering plumes of smoke puffed from the mixture.

Eliza walked over to the store cupboard and retrieved aba bowl and a cloth before spooning some of the mixture into the bowl.

"What did you add to it?" Snape asked warily as Eliza dipped the clothe into the potion

"Willow bark,'' She answered as she began dabbing at Draco's boil covered hands with the potion. "It helps with the pain when the boils are this bad."

"Hmm," said Snape looking into the remaining potion in her cauldron. "Very well Mr. Malfoy, it seems you are in capable hands. Good work. Five points to Ravenclaw," Snape said giving her a brief smile.

"Thank you Professor," Eliza said. I'll put the rest of the potion in the store cupboard."

Snape nodded curtly before exiting the classroom leaning leaving Eliza to tend to Draco. He was silent as she dabbed potion on his effected skin. She worked methodically along hs face and arms. When she got to his neck she realized she could hae to unbutton his shirt to treat all the boils. She rolled up her sleeves and began carefully to unbutton his shirt. Draco groaned loudly and Eliza froze looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you" she asked nervously.

"No. This is just not how I imagined you taking off my shirt for the first time," he groaned, giving her a weak smile.

Eliza rolled her eyes and continued unbuttoning his shirt. She dabbed the potion gently at the aggravated skin. After a few minutes she was moving his shirt gently, checking for any spots she missed.

"You're really good at this," he said softly.

"Thanks. I've always liked Potions, but Transfiguration is my favorite," she said. She laid the cloth down in the bowl and looked at his exposed chest. Eliza bit her lip and resisted the urge to reach out and touch his pale skin. "Well you're all better," she said standing up and moving to the cauldron.

She watched Draco button his shirt with a slight red tinge to his cheeks as she poured the remainder of the potion into a jar and labelled it before putting it into the store cupboard. Draco began helping her clean up.

"Eliza I…I really…thank you for helping me," he said softly touching her hand as she cleaned the cauldron and counter with a wave of her wand.

"I'm happy to help. Draco. And I meant what I said earlier about apologizing. I know it won't fix things overnight, but I know it _would_ stop them from pranking you again," she said with a shrug.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Eliza reached forward and brushed his hair from his forehead and let her fingers trail from his temple down and along the line of his jaw. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch.

"Is it so wrong that I want others to see how sweet amazing you are?" she asked her voice slightly husky.

"Will you have lunch with me if I apologize?" he asked smiling at her.

"Always an angle with you," she said rolling her eyes at him. "If you apologize, and _mean_ it, I will study with you in the library," she countered smiling back at him.

"Fine, meet me outside the library in fifteen minutes," he said grumpily.

"That-a-boy," she said patting him on the arm.

They left he potions classroom and Eliza went up to the stairs to find the twins while Draco went to his common room to gather his things. After a bit of searching Eliza found the twins whispering with Lee in the Hall.

"Hey boys," she said as she approached.

"How's Malfoy?" Fred asked chuckling.

"He's fine. That was actually pretty smooth. I told you that combination could work. Listed I wanted to talk to you two about something. Do you have a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure. Lee we will meet you in the common room later," George said clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Walk with me to the library?" she asked. The twins nodded and followed her.

"So you aren't mad at mad we slimed your boyfriend?" Fred asked arching his eyebrow at her.

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrected. "But no I don't mind. I told you guys he deserved it after what he said to you."

"Well I'm glad you see things _our_ way," Fred said as they approached the library.

"Speaking of seeing things your way, I may not be the only one," Eliza said as she saw Draco standing nervously by the doors to the library. George furrowed his eyebrows angrily and turned to Eliza. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "Please hear him out?"

Fred and George exchanged a skeptical look and folded their arms across their chests but said nothing. Eliza gave Draco a pointed look when they approached.

"Thanks Eliza," Draco said nervously looking down at his feet.

"What's this all about" Fred asked sighing and leaning against the wall opposite Draco.

"Listen, Weasley I just wanted to say…Well I've been thinking about the other day at the match and…Well I guess it was wrong of me to talk about your mum like that," Draco said still staring at his shoes.

"You guess?" George said haughtily.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry. And I'll lay off the insults about your family," Draco said looking up at the twins.

They eyed each other skeptically before looking at him for a few moments; then they gave him a curt nod. Draco let out a small sigh of relief and looked to Eliza. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Go find us a table," she said holding out her bag to him.

"All right," he said taking it with a smile. He looked at the twins once more and nodded to them before turning and talking into the library.

"So you put him up to all that?" Fred asked.

"I told him what he said was wrong and that he deserved what he got today. I told him that he _should_ apologize, but I didn't make him do it," Eliza said with a shrug.

"He must have it bad," George said frowning slightly.

"I don't know about that. I know it's not much, but everyone has to start somewhere," Eliza explained. "And he's got a long way to go."

"Well…thanks, I guess," Fred said.

"Yeah…See you later?" George s asked.

"Yep, I'll be there. Thanks for hearing him out," she said. She touched George's arm and smiled at him and waved to Fred before turning and walking into the library.

The last week before break seemed to drag on. Stephanie's letter said that she and Brittany were still successful in keeping their mandrake leaved securely under their tongues and that they had found their dew for the potion. Eliza wrote back that she was still looking for hers, but that she had a few ideas. It was two days until the full moon and she was getting nervous.

Then one day after transfiguration McGonagall called her back after class had been dismissed.

"Miss Turner, might I have a word?" she asked as everyone packed their things and went off to lunch

"Of course, Professor," Eliza said gathering her things and approaching McGonagall's desk.

She was organizing essays, fiddling with the papers as the last few students filed out of the room. When the door had shut she turned her stern green eyes on Eliza.

"I trust you are being careful in your little e _xperiment_?" she said softly.

"Professor, I don't know what you mean," Eliza said blushing under the stern gaze of the Professor.

"Miss Turner, one thing you will learn, should your venture here prove fruitful, is that most animagi have heightened senses based on the animal they transform into," she said raising her eyebrow at her.

Eliza blushed even deeper red and she looked down at her hands. Professor McGonagall chuckled softly.

"It is not my place to tell you whether or not you should proceed but I would caution you to be very careful. And I will say that this time of year there are some good spots where one can walk _undisturbed_ near the black lake at the edge of the forest," McGonagall said looking at her pointedly.

"Oh, thank you Professor," Eliza said looking up at her and smiling weakly.

"Now run along," Miss Turner," she said nodding curtly and looking back at her papers.

Eliza thanked her again before leaving the classroom and walking into the Great Hall to join her classmates.

In the following days Eliza and her friends successfully stored completed the next few stages of their plan. Eliza had her potion successfully stored in her bag and was sitting on the Hogwarts express heading home. She had looked for Harry and the Weasleys, but she had been unable to find them for the last few days. It wasn't until she ran into Hermione on the train that she heard about the attack on Mr. Weasley. She had told Hermione to give her well wishes to the Weasleys and she sat in the compartment looking distractedly out the window as Blaise and Draco talked about their plans for the break. It was a long ride back to Kings Cross and she was glad when they arrived at the station.

Eliza got off the train and spotted her Mom standing on the platform she hurried over and gave her a huge hug as Draco stood by the train looking for his parents.

"Draco, Sweetie," Eliza's mom called. "Your mother said she had to meet with your Aunt and asked if I could drive you home."

"Oh, all right, thanks Mrs. Turner," Draco said giving her a polite smile.

Eliza linked her arm in his and nudged him gently with her elbow as they made their way off the platform and out to their car. Draco, who had been chatty the whole train ride, was now silent and brooding.

"Mom, if Draco's parents say its okay can he stay for dinner?" Eliza asked looking at her mother in the rear view mirror.

"Of course," she said smiling back a her.

Draco smiled at Eliza and placed his hand on hers as they drove. They stopped at Draco's house and let him out. Eliza helped him retrieve his bag out of the trunk while Mrs. Turner inspected her nails in the front seat, giving them some privacy.

"You'll floo over if you can come?" she asked him, reaching forward and straightening the collar of his shirt

"Yes, what time?" he asked smiling at her.

"Any time, we can hang out until Dad gets home," she said.

"I'll owl if anything changes," he said touching her cheek.

"Bye," she said blushing and closing the trunk of the car. Eliza climbed into the front seat with her mom and waved to Draco as they drove away.

"You two still seem _friendly_ ," her mom said with a knowing smile.

"Sort of," said Eliza with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" her mom asked.

"I don't know mom. Things are complicated with Draco. I think it will be nice to go see the girls. Get some space some perspective on things," Eliza said.

"What's so complicated?" her mom glanced at her as she pulled the car into their driveway.

"Draco can be a bit…conceited and egotistical at times. He doesn't make it very easy to be friends with him," Eliza explained.

'Well, Sweetie, most pureblood families have certain…ideals. He seems like a sweet boy. Perhaps it will just take time. As the no-majs say 'Rome wasn't built in a day,'" her mother said with a wink.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mom," Eliza said opening her door.

"Are there any other boys who caught your eye?" he Mom asked as they retrieved her bag from the trunk.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she pulled the bag over her should shoulder. . "Well maybe one…but I don't know," Eliza said with a shrug.

"Well when you do know will you tell me?" her mom said putting an arm around her.

"Yeah," Eliza said hugging her as they walked up the front steps.


End file.
